


My Master, My Warrior

by cynatnite



Series: Warrior's Heart [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Branding, Dom!Loki, Dom/sub, Fisting, Frosthawk - Freeform, Gangbang, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism, could be construed as gang rape, spoilers for Thor 2: Dark World, sub!clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/pseuds/cynatnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin makes an offer to Clint, only not everything is as it appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Offer

Another wasp type alien whizzed past Clint and he had just gotten another arrow off, when several more came from out of nowhere. He took out two arrows and was able to take out two before they could attack. Clint ran along the ledge and managed to avoid their oversized sharp barbs.

“I need pickup,” he announced. “Now!”

“On my way,” Tony replied.

Clint was quickly running out of roof as the creatures began to ascend on him. He fired off another two arrows before taking a plunge off the ledge. He was caught by the Hulk and the wind was knocked out of his chest. Clint knew there would be bruises at the very least.

When Clint was let off on the ground, Tony and Thor landed next to him. They continued taking out the large flying bugs as the next step of their plan went off without a hitch.

“Ready,” Natasha announced on the com.

“Do it,” Steve ordered.

A loud screech was put through the intercom system and one by one, each creature dropped to the ground. Hulk roared when one hit his shoulder. Clint jumped out of the way of the last one slamming to the ground with a sloppy thud.

“I am not cleaning that up,” Clint stated. He still had bug remnants covering his clothing.

Tony landed next to the group. “Who’s hungry?”

The group groaned and Natasha said it first. “Your name should be Iron Gut Man.”

“I missed breakfast. Come on, guys. My treat.”

“It’s the same after every battle,” Steve said as he wiped bits of goo off his shield.

~*~

Loki leaned back in his chair and with a swipe of his hand the image of the Avengers disappeared. He had known the creatures would attempt to nest on planet Earth, but there was no reason for him to intervene or inform. This Avengers team would deal with the matter expediently.

Another matter had his full attention and the more he weighed it, the more his anger began to build into a slow rage. Loki gripped the arms of the chair until the wood splintered in his hands.

He shot to his feet and as he marched out of his chambers, Loki changed his form to Odin.

~*~

When Clint got to his room, he almost went to the bed and stopped. He remembered the bug goo covering him and stripped off his shirt.

“Jarvis, incinerate this. I won’t wear it again.”

“Sir, Dr. Banner requests all byproduct for testing.”

“Of course he would.” Clint finished removing the garments and went to the bathroom. “Cold.”

“The usual, sir?”

“Yeah, and then go away. You’re too fucking intrusive as it is.”

“As you wish, sir.”

Clint got under the icy water and nearly yelled from the shock of it. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply as his skin slowly became accustomed to the temperature. The images of him with Loki had become so familiar that Clint stopped trying to fight them off long ago.

He was always on edge, ready to do violence when necessary. It was as if Clint was ready for an attack at a moment’s notice. He took every mission that he was allowed. More than once he had found himself injured, most of them minor and needing little to no attention. There was the occasional busted rib and whatnot, but he blew it off and made a point of keeping it quiet. He didn’t see the point of getting fussed over. Enough attention was on him as it was.

Once he finished, Clint dried off and slipped on his boxers. He hadn’t eaten since that morning, but his exhaustion was now a priority. Clint crawled onto the bed and collapsed into the soft bedding. Sleep overtook him immediately.

~*~

“Sir.”

Clint thought he heard a noise, but buried his head deeper into the pillow.

“Sir.”

He then brought the blanket over his head.

“Sir.”

“Fuck!” Clint yanked the covering off his head. “What is it, Jarvis?”

“Your presence is requested in the living room, sir.”

“I’m sleeping, you automated bastard!”

“Sir, I am to inform you that if you do not present yourself immediately…”

“Alright!” Clint had no doubt whatever threat was made it would be followed through with.

He slipped on a t-shirt, his sweats then went to the living room. The Avengers were there and standing in command of the entire room was Odin with two of his Honor Guard.

“What the hell is going on?” Clint asked.

“My father has requested words with you, Barton,” Thor answered.

“About Loki?” Clint was confused. It had been nearly two months since he had seen Odin last. He had never forgotten the strange turn of the conversation or how he had opened up so easily to the king of Asgard on such an intimate matter as his son’s failed copulation.

“I have observed you often since that time, Clint Barton,” Odin announced. “You are not the warrior who destroyed hoards of Chitauri. I fear I am the cause of it.”

Clint looked at his team and then to Odin. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but…”

“Have not those closest to you seen your carelessness? Your lack of concentration?”

“What?” Clint was shocked by Odin’s words. He looked at Steve and Natasha. “Is it true?”

“Yes,” Natasha admitted. “We’ve noticed it.”

“I don’t believe this.” The betrayal hurt more than Clint could show. “If I was fucking up so badly…”

“Come on, Clint,” Tony said. “You didn’t know? You jumped off a building today!”

“Someone should have told me.”

“I wouldn’t let them,” Steve admitted. “I thought you needed time to get your head together.”

Clint took a seat on the couch. “Shut up.” He rubbed his eyes. “Just shut the fuck up.” He stared hard at Odin. “You’ve been watching me?”

“You were disturbed by our dialogue instigated by myself. It was my obligation to see to your welfare, Clint. Leaping from the building as you did with no thought to your own self instigated my move to act.”

“Father, you have never shown any such interest in humans prior to this,” Thor said. “I will take responsibility for Clint Barton. You have my word.”

“I fear neither you nor his friends have the constitution to fulfill his needs,” Odin said as he raised his chin.

“What do I **need**?” Clint asked not hiding the sarcasm.

“It is not a subject spoken openly. Only in Asgard will you know, Clint Barton.”

“You want him to leave with you,” Bruce said. “For what…some kind of therapy? He can get that here.”

“More shrinks?” Clint asked. “I am fucked up. I’ve known that. I just didn’t have a clue that I was putting the team at risk.”

“You weren’t,” Natasha insisted. “We made sure of that.”

Then Clint did stand. “By putting me on a fucking roof and directing traffic? Not letting me be part of the team?”

“That’s not true, Clint.” Natasha’s eyes locked with his. “You know how much we care about you.”

“Clint,” Steve said. “Now, you know. We’ll fix this as a team.”

“You seek to mend him as if he were a torn piece of cloth,” Odin told the group. “Clint Barton needs to find the self he lost only with those methods deemed for a warrior such as himself.”

Thor stepped closer to Odin. “The Rite of Raun.”

“What is that?” Clint asked.

“It’s a trial, I think,” Bruce told him.

“Tis the most extreme tribulations for those warriors who seek to push themselves beyond all others. Their very nature requires capitulation in all things with no hesitation by their master. The Rite of Raun is never spoken of in open court.” Thor looked into Clint’s eyes. “Even the most stalwart of warriors have not passed these trials.”

“It’s out of the question,” Steve announced. “Barton isn’t going to submit to this.”

“Wait a sec,” Clint said. He looked at Odin. “How long does it last?”

“Several moon cycles if the warrior is having difficulty in unearthing his true self,” Odin explained.

“And this Master?” Clint asked Odin.

“One who subjugates the warrior. Unto them it is a struggle indeed in order to demand capitulation without undo harm.”

“You’re not seriously thinking about this?” Tony asked his voice raising as he spoke. “You’re talking about letting these people fucking torture you for no other reason than a goddamn test!”

Clint shook his head and nearly laughed aloud. “I haven’t known who the fuck I was since Loki stuffed his fucking self into my brain. I’ve been to five shrinks. Went to your goddamn island, Stark, for a month. I’m still as fucking lost as the day Nat knocked him out of my head. I think I need this.”

Bruce removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Cultures throughout the centuries have used trials and tribulations for their warriors. It’s not just about discipline, but also self-awareness. Maybe Clint’s right.”

“Sir,” Steve said to Odin. “Can Clint hold up physically? Your people are much stronger than humans.”

“Our technology has the means to insure his physical wellbeing. Asgardians seek not to harm their warriors, but to foster them.”

“I will volunteer as Clint Barton’s Master, Father,” Thor said. He looked to Clint.

“My son, your heart for this human would be your weakness and he could very well fail the Raun. A Master with a firm hand who can fathom his byzantine needs will serve him well.” Odin turned to Clint. “What say you, Clint Barton?”

Clint’s eyes went to each of his teammates. “I have to do this. Please understand.”

“Father,” Thor said. “Who will you task for his Master?”

“Only one that I trust,” was all Odin would say.

“I’ll go pack.”

“Nay, Clint Barton.” Odin stepped forward. “You begin as nothing and you have nothing. Remove your garments.”

Thor leaned in towards Clint. “You must acquiesce in front of those you care most about to declare your intent. There can be no doubts about your willingness, Barton.”

The lump in Clint’s throat felt like a mountain. His hands shook as he pulled off his t-shirt. Thor took it from his hand. Clint kept his eyes averted as he slid off the sweats and kicked them aside. The heat rose to his face as he let his boxers drop to the floor to his feet.

Tension in the room thickened and no one spoke as Clint took a look at Odin. He seemed to be waiting and then it occurred to him what the Asgardian wanted. It took everything Clint had to slowly get down on one knee. Still nothing. His mouth was dry and his heart pounded as he brought his other knee down, then lowered his head.

“Do you swear obedience to your Master in all things?” Odin asked.

“Yes, I swear.” Clint answered.

“Father?” Thor questioned.

“Yes, what, Clint Barton?” Odin pressed.

“Yes, I swear, Master.”

Before Thor could respond, the Bifrost opened and took Odin, his Honor Guard and Clint away.

“What the hell just happened?” Tony yelled.

“I do not understand.” Thor was confused. He looked at Natasha and shook his head.

“Is Odin Clint’s Master?” Natasha asked.

“The subjugated one must swear allegiance to his Master. I had thought the ceremony would take place on Asgard once my father made his selection. He has always sought out others to perform the Rites of Raun.”

“Did he do it because he feels responsible for Clint?” Steve asked.

“Perhaps, but this is most unusual.”

“We should go then,” Tony said. “Let’s hit Asgard and keep an eye on things. You’re up for a visit, aren’t you?”

“The Raun will held in a secret location, a place unknown to my eyes or anyone else’s. Not even Heimdall will be aware of them. It has been thus for thousands of centuries. Master and warrior is a sacred unbreakable bond. My father will bind himself to Barton. There is naught we can do.”


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's duplicity shocks and enrages Clint.

As soon as they landed on Asgard, Odin ordered Clint taken to the healing room. He followed his Honor Guard as they pulled the archer along. Once there, Clint was placed on the table and a scan performed.

With his nakedness, he thought he’d be cold. He was surprisingly warm and far more comfortable than he expected. This was definitely no trial.

“What’s happening?”

“Quiet,” Odin ordered. He looked at one of the healers. “Well?”

“He is malnourished,” she told Odin as she studied the results. “He requires hydration and nourishment. His wounds are minor, but extensive. He also requires a cycle of rest, my Lord.”

Clint glanced at Odin and saw that the fury in his eyes. “It’s been a rough week.”

“You have cared so little for your wellbeing that I have been forced to act in your stead,” Odin told him. “No more, Clint Barton. From this moment, I, your king, will see that you have all you require.” Odin looked to the healers. “Prepare him!”

As he swept from the room, an uncertainty settled over Clint. “Shit.”

Glass walls lifted around him and a warm thick liquid began to pool under his body. Clint lifted his head and when he saw it begin to fill the container he was now in, he tried to move with no success.

“Wait a damn minute!” Clint was alarmed as the heavy fluid began to cover his body. “Stop!”

The syrupy substance felt even heavier on his body and he was panicking taking in deep breaths. Clint saw that no one else seemed alarmed and he fought against the restraining goo. Exhaustion was coming fast and when it was at his chin, he was ready to cry out. A large amount poured into his mouth and then his eyes closed. As the solution overtook him, he lost consciousness.

~*~

When Clint opened his eyes, he was in the warmth of a soft bed. He turned to his back and looked up at the decorative ceiling. It took a moment for him to remember where he was at and why he was here. Clint realized he was naked when he kicked off the thick blanket.

He stood and found a silken throw of sorts at the foot of the bed. Clint wrapped it around his waist and walked to the balcony. This was a different view than he had seen in Odin’s chambers. The sun was rising over the countryside. It was breathtaking.

The door opened and Clint swung around. A servant presented a tray of fruit and drink. She gave him a nod and quickly left. Clint was a bit disappointed that she left in such a hurry, but it was quickly forgotten when he felt his stomach rumble. Clint climbed on the bed and pulled the tray close.

He had only eaten for a few minutes when the door opened a second time. The person who entered was Odin.

“You have fared well, I take it,” Oden said as he observed Clint enjoying his food.

“How long have I been here?”

“Two of your Earth days. You required much rest.”

“Yeah, about that. I thought they were fucking drowning me. What was that?”

“It will speed your healing as you progress through the Raun.”

Clint took a drink from the goblet. The sweet mead was good. “When does that start?”

“When I am assured you are ready to begin. You have been in a weakened state for some time.”

“Well,” Clint said. He popped a piece of fruit into his mouth. “I’ve been busy.”

“You’ve been careless!” Odin bit out. “On nearly every occasion you do battle, you risk your being unnecessarily. The injuries you sustained are in evidence on your body.”

Clint paused in his eating. “Is that guilt I’m hearing, Odin? You sure as hell never gave a damn before.”

“Apparently neither did your acquaintances,” Odin fired back.

“Fuck you!”

“Have a care, Clint Barton. The Rite of Raun will teach you to curb that tongue.”

“I suppose I should since you’re going to be my **Master**.” Clint began eating again and kept his eyes averted. He knew he had pushed Odin. Clint could handle the old bastard pushing him right back.

“All will become clear very soon,” Oden warned. “I suggest you prepare well for what lies ahead.”

As Odin marched from the room, Clint’s raised eyes followed the king until he was gone. There was a promise in those words. Thor had told him about the wars his father had fought. There was no doubt Odin was a tough old bird. Clint was prepared to show that old bird a thing or two. He wasn’t giving in one inch.

~*~

It was in the dead of night when they came. Clint couldn’t believe he hadn’t heard their approach. His assassin senses didn’t fired off as they normally would with an enemy’s approach. Instead, a sackcloth had been pulled over his head.

Clint fought them off with kicks and punches. He was sure he had landed a few blows, but they did little to stop the hands grabbing at him. He was yanked off the bed, to the floor and then his hands were pulled behind his back. They and his feet were tied.

There was no way he could escape as he was carried away. When the cool air hit his skin, Clint knew he was outside. He shivered from his nakedness. He still had yet to receive any clothing.

Clint grunted when he was flung on the back of a horse. A knee in his chest told him he wasn’t alone on the animal. When tried to move, a hard smack on his ass stilled him. The fire of the slap felt as if it was burning his skin.

The numerous hooves told Clint that he and the rider were not alone. He lost track of time as they rode. At one point, they stopped and Clint was jerked off the horse. When his body hit the ground, he shifted to his back prepared to fight whoever it was next to grab him.

For his trouble, he got pulled by his wrists and thrown face first into a creek. The blast of cold water hit him hard and Clint had trouble getting to his feet, but he managed despite his bindings. He was then pulled back to the bank and the cloth was lifted just enough to pour water down his throat. When they finished, he was let go and Clint rolled over coughing trying to catch his breath.

“What the fuck are you doing?” He yelled.

He was pushed to his back and then backhanded. Before Clint could get a word out, a leather binding was pushed through his teeth and then tied behind his head. Clint was then picked up and heaved back onto the horse.

They rode hard for what he had estimated to be several hours. By the time they stopped again, Clint was exhausted. He was taken from the horse and dragged into a house, he guessed. The cool air had turned warm.

After his hands were untied, he was dragged to a wall, then his arms pulled out and shackled to the wall. Being blindfolded still, Clint struggled to hear each and every sound to determine what was happening. He heard footsteps, items being moved about and other unrecognizable noises.

The cloth was yanked from his head and he found himself face to face with Odin. The large room had two closed doors, a large stone fireplace, a bed and a table filled with food and drink. Standing just behind Odin was his Honor Guard.

Clint waited for him to remove the leather gag. When the king instead went to the table and sat, Clint yanked at the shackles holding his wrists in place. He shot furious glares at Odin.

“You seek to fight me,” Odin stated as he poured wine into the goblet. “This I expected, although, you do not know who you struggle against.” Odin sipped the wine. “When I give you the reason to fight, you will be unable to face your own weaknesses. You may conquer them should you choose. When all becomes clear you will forget every word I have just spoken.”

Odin nodded at his Honor Guard and waited for Clint’s gag to be removed. Once it was, he watched the archer take a deep breath before speaking.

“What the hell are you doing, Odin? Is this part of your fucking trial?”

“Your trials have not yet begun,” Odin said with a salient smile.

There was something about the voice. Clint tilted his head slightly. He wasn’t sure what it was at first. Then slowly, as Odin stood and came towards him, the image melted away and was replaced by Loki.

“What. The. Hell.”

“Miss me?”

“You fucking bastard.” Clint yanked at his shackles. “I’ll fucking kill you, you son…”

Loki held up his finger and shook his head. “Now, now. That is not how one speaks to his Master.”

“Fuck you! You’re not my Master!” Clint jerked at his restraints needing to get his hands around Loki’s throat. “First chance I get, I will gut you!”

“I have no doubt you will make many attempts, archer.”

“Where’s Odin? Did you murder him?”

“Odin is otherwise preoccupied while I rule in his place.” Loki smiled a little, then went to the table. “These are my most trusted Honor Guard. They are loyal until their deaths. They are also deaf/mute and the only commands they obey are my wishes.”

“Pretty fucking convenient. What’s this really about, Loki? If you think I’d build you another fucking army again, you’ve got another thing coming!” Clint’s hatred of Loki was growing by the second. His wrists were aching, but he didn’t care. “Thor will sure as hell kill you when he finds out.”

“I think not. He cares more about not being king and his mortal woman. I am a far more capable ruler than Odin. That sod would allow his emotions to control him and put all of Asgard at risk. What a poor king Asgard had in Odin.”

“Yeah, because his fucking batshit crazy demigod son was a better choice!” Clint shot back.

“Actually, I am a better choice, Barton, but that is an argument for another time.” Loki moved closer to Clint. “You and I have unfinished business.” He grabbed Clint’s hair and jerked his head back. “You will call me Master if I have to take every piece of skin from your backside to do it.”

“Is this payback, Loki? You found a way to get to me…”

“Oh, I could have gotten you any way I wished. No excuse is required.” Loki released his hold and stepped away. He held his hand out to the Honor Guard near the fireplace. As the Honor Guard toyed with an iron rod, Loki spoke. “The Rite of Raun is just as much for my benefit as it is yours.”

Clint watched as the Honor Guard lifted the rod and planted the head of it in Loki’s palm. Loki flinched as it burned deep into his hand.

“I have sought to relieve my own demons in a variety of fashions,” Loki explained. When the guard finished, he stepped to Clint. “If I thought killing you would relieve them, I surely would have done it long before now.” Loki watched the burning emblem on his palm fascinated by the darkened fire embedded into his skin. “I have no choice, but to bind you to me until we find our release from the coil of our demons.”

Loki slammed his hand on Clint’s chest directly over his heart. Once the impact hit, Clint screamed from the agonizing fire that wound its way onto his skin. Fires traced a design exactly like the one that had been branded onto Loki’s palm. Clint was near tears he sagged forward as the burning path over his heart finished. His head hung as the agony began to die.

“Perhaps branding your entire body in such a way is not out of the realm of possibility,” Loki said as he admired the bird-like emblem. He looked at one of his Honor Guard who then took a goblet, filled it with water and threw it in Clint’s face.

Clint shook the wetness away and then looked at his chest. The design was like an eagle. The Norse motif was not unattractive. That much Clint had to admit. Nonetheless it was a branding that showed the world that Loki owned him and he hated him for it.

“You will soon see the wisdom of what we must do here, Hawkeye,” Loki said. He went to Clint and grasped him by the hair with both hands.

In defiance, Clint spit in Loki’s face. “Fuck you.”

Loki made no move to wipe the moisture from his face, but instead gripped Clint’s hair tighter. “I believe I will have that pleasure many times over when I take you.” Loki slammed his lips on Clint’s, shifted one hand to his chin and forced the archer’s mouth open. He pushed his tongue inside and invaded Clint’s mouth despite the resistance.

Clint’s breath caught at the sudden invasion. He yanked at the shackles as Loki had his way with his mouth by proving his expertise and dominance over him. The heated tongue commanded his mouth and Clint did everything he could to resist. He felt Loki pull back only to take his lower lip between his teeth and bite down. Clint closed his eyes and moaned. Tears began to spring to his eyes and he tasted his own blood.

Loki released Clint’s mouth. “I look forward to you screaming into my mouth.”

When Loki stepped back, he watched his Honor Guard remove the shackles and take Clint to the bed. As he was chained to it, Loki turned away. He licked Clint’s blood with his tongue and smiled at the taste of it.

After Loki had left him alone and the Honor Guard was gone, Clint pulled at the chains to test their strength. There was no getting out of them. He had insisted on coming to Asgard and no one had stopped him. No help would be coming. That meant it was up to Clint to find a way to escape Asgard and let Thor know his brother still lived.


	3. The Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rites of Raun have begun and Clint resists.

Clint lost track of time and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep. When he woke, he felt well-rested. Clint’s eyes scanned the room. Streams of sunlight beamed through the room and he wondered if it was warm outside. Not going outdoors felt more like a cage and Clint needed the sun as much as any bird would.

Hearing footsteps, he turned to see Loki entering the room looking refreshed and clean. Clint hadn’t worn a stitch of clothing since leaving Stark Tower. He had just now realized that he missed wearing clothes.

Loki poured a fresh glass of water and glanced over his shoulder at Clint. “My Honor Guard is housed not far. I could send them to bathe you, but the task is beneath them. I wish not to fight you on the matter.”

“You want me to bath my own sorry ass,” Clint said with a sigh.

“If you are unwilling, you will remain where you are so as your odor does not offend me, although you may not have a care if it offends you.”

“I’m in the mood to do a lot of offending,” Clint bit out.

“Perhaps my Honor Guard will find respite by taking you to their private bath. It is said their sexual appetites are ravenous.”

“They’ll be missing more than their tongues by the time I finish with them,” Clint swore.

“So much bluster you have, Hawkeye.” Loki’s sly grin grew as he moved to the bed. After sitting, he leaned over and ran his hand around the embedded brand in Clint’s skin. “This is quite spectacular on you. I think I would like to see your body covered with images of the Hawk. It suits you.”

Clint leveled out his breathing as Loki’s hands moved across his chest. He gritted his teeth when the fingers traced around his nipples causing them to harden in response. His breath caught in his throat when Loki leaned forward and took a nipple between his teeth, then flicked at it with his tongue.

“God,” he breathed. The bite hurt and the pain of it shot to his groin. He closed his eyes and resisted moving his body in response.

Loki chuckled as he blew a spike of cold air on the heated nipple. He sat up satisfied with his quick work. “What tantalizing responsiveness. I think I shall enjoy bathing you myself.”

Clint quickly learned that Loki was still much stronger and able to maneuver him before he had a chance to fight him off. He was turned to his stomach and his hands were bound behind his back. Clint was pulled off the bed, taken to another large room where a large tub was filled with heated water. After he was put in it, Loki easily pushed him down and dunked him completely.

There was little fighting he could do as he was held under with him being tied. Clint was pulled back up and he spit out the water. “Drowning the warrior,” Clint breathed. “Good move, asshole.”

“Rest assured, Hawk. This is not the punishment for your willful disobedience and sharp tongue.” Loki applied soap over Clint and quickly worked at washing away the grime.

“Yeah, whips and chains,” Clint said shaking his head. “You’d think an advanced civilization like yours would be more fucking creative with their BDSM scene.”

Loki yanked Clint by the back of the neck forcing him to look at him. “You have yet to learn of the ingenuity of Asgardians when it comes to our property. You may be a warrior, but know I am your master in all things.”

“Not a fucking chance in hell!” Clint swore. He wasn’t going to let Loki’s knowing sharp smile rattle him.

When Loki finished bathing Clint, he took from the bath and sat him on the nearby seat. He quickly toweled him dry and grabbed the thick collar sitting on the counter.

“This collar cannot be removed except by my will,” Loki said in Clint’s ear.

Once the collar was in place, Clint shifted in his seat. It was tight. Not too fitted, but still enough to feel its snugness whenever he swallowed. Loki applied four more leather cuffs, one for each limb.

Loki took Clint through the house to the courtyard out back. He forced him to sit on the ground and latched a chain from his neck to the metal post deep into the ground.

“Test it at your leisure,” Loki told him. “You will find it unyielding.”

The sun was warm on Clint’s body and he was again reminded of his nakedness. He shifted until he found a somewhat comfortable position as Loki took a seat at the table. As a servant brought fresh food, Clint couldn’t deny he was hungry. The young man averted his eyes away from Clint’s as he served Loki’s meal.

“You will not find anyone to abet you, Barton.” Loki held up his goblet as sweet mead was poured into it by the young servant. “Even upon death will their loyalty remains.”

“You’re a fucking bastard, Loki. I’ll kill you if it’s the last fucking thing I do,” Clint promised.

Loki sighed. “I find your meaningless threats tiresome, sparrow. You have much work ahead of you on this day. If you seek sustenance, you will have to labor for it.”

It was on the tip of Clint’s tongue to fire off several well place expletives in Loki’s direction. The bastard was right. He needed to eat and not for Loki’s intent. Clint was going to escape if it was the last thing he did. Clint glanced at Loki who leaned back, splayed his legs open and gave him an expectant look.

“Fuck,” Clint muttered. There was no doubt as to what was expected of him. _Fine_ , he thought. He could play Loki’s game for now.

Clint got up on his knees and moved in between Loki’s legs. His hands were still bound tight behind his back. Loki made no movement whatsoever to assist in his task. Clint breathed deep and leaned in toward Loki’s lap. Using his teeth, he was able to pull at the ties to loosen the breeches. The smell of Loki’s sex was strong and Clint was feeling a bit dizzy.

Clint tugged at the cloth even more until Loki’s semi-hard cock was exposed. The heat was intoxicating and instinctively, Clint started for it, but Loki’s voice halted him.

“I wish to feel your tongue,” Loki instructed.

Clint worked his tongue back and forth to moisten it. The taste of Loki’s heated skin on Clint’s lips was an erotic shock to the system. The need was almost instantaneous and the taste was overpowering. Clint kept working up the saliva in his mouth for Loki’s cock. Nothing he had ever experienced would prepare him for the sensuality of running his mouth along Loki’s erection.

“Take it inside your mouth,” Loki breathed. “All of it, little bird.”

Eager for more, Clint did and once the head was inside his mouth his body reacted in kind. Clint’s fantasy of taking Loki like this had just come true. Knowing that, he took the cock into his mouth as deep as it would go without choking him.

“Ah, yes,” Loki whispered, the heat of the moment had him far more excited than he could ever hope for. “You easily take all of me.” He leaned his head back as the hot mouth worked him over. “I will enjoy plunging myself deep into your throat.”

Clint wasn’t able to speak, but showed his desire by working his entire mouth around Loki’s cock. He pulled at the bindings wishing he could take hold of his own organ and give it the rough treatment it was hard for at this moment.

Loki had a hold of Clint’s hair as he moved him back and forth over his cock. “Your mouth is made for my cock! Not a drop, little bird. I will flay you alive if one spills from your lips!”

In response, Clint leaned in more and attempted to take more of Loki into his mouth. The pace was quickening and his jaw was already sore, but he didn’t care. He needed this as if he would die without Loki erupting into his mouth. Suddenly it happened.

Loki had an iron grip on his head and Clint felt the cock pumping in and out of his mouth. The hot liquid hit the back of his throat and Clint drank every bit of it down careful to not let a drop escape.

When Loki finally released Clint, he leaned back and looked at him. The most sensual sight he would ever see in his life was the drop of cum at the corner of Clint’s mouth and the tongue darting out to scoop up the last of the taste. He was nearly ready to fuck Clint over it.

“By the gods, Hawk. You do have a gift.” Loki nearly smiled at him.

Clint sat back on his heels and gave Loki a cold look. “Untie my hands so I can fucking eat.”

Loki slammed the plate of food in front of him and then removed the leather bindings. He stormed away and ordered one of his Honor Guard to watch Clint as he ate.


	4. The Heart's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Clint bides his time, Loki pushes him beyond anything he'd ever known.

It was early afternoon when Loki returned to the house. He found Clint chained to the bed and opted for wine. It was a bit early, but Clint hadn’t been far from his thoughts the entire morning. He had rushed through several matters of state in order to return.

After a drink, Loki went to Clint and unchained him. He forced him to the floor onto his knees. “I have toyed with you long enough, little bird. It is long past time for you to become accustomed to the Raun and your proper place.”

Clint’s heart pounded as Loki forced him to crawl across the floor to the one door he had yet to see behind. When it was flung open and he was pulled inside, Clint’s mouth nearly fell open in shock. Nothing prepared him for the sight.

It was more than a BDSM chamber. It was a torture room for the most sadistic of practices. “Goddamn,” Clint breathed.

“We call it leyndarmal hjartans,” Loki explained. “It means the heart’s secret. You discover the secrets your soul has concealed from you.”

Loki ignored Clint’s disbelief and took him to a long wooden table. Holding him by the collar, Loki jerked him upright and bent him over it. After chaining Clint, Loki pulled a wheel which stretched out his arms.

Clint jerked as hard as he could and was at a near panic. His heart was beating so hard in his chest that he could nearly hear the blood pumping. It was when his feet were yanked apart by the chains attached to the cuffs that Clint’s terror really began. Never in his life had he been so exposed when he felt Loki’s presence behind him.

“Such a sight you make, Barton.” Loki grinned at the shaking body strapped to the table. When he touched Clint’s smooth buttocks, the he jerked in response. “Perhaps I should contract an artist and hang this in my private chambers.”

Clint closed his eyes as he imagined a stranger painting the image of him chained and stretched across a wooden table onto a canvas. He silently cursed when his cock moved at the excitement of such a notion.

“Although, we should give the artist more to work with,” Loki said with a tilt of his head. He went to the large armoire and opened it up.

Out of the corner of his eye, Clint caught sight of the contents. Whips, chains, floggers, and other sex toys of all shapes and designs filled the cabinet. “Oh, God.”

Loki grinned at hearing Clint’s near hyperventilation. He took one object out and strolled to the table as if he were having the time of his life. He stood behind his prey and ran a hand over the smooth body as he moved to Clint’s head. “I’ve often dreamed of this moment when you were mine to do with as I see fit.”

Clint was grabbed by the hair and pulled. The toy was put at his mouth.

“Make it wet like my cock,” Loki ordered. When Clint tried to move his head away, Loki roughly jerked at his hair. “This will feel as dry as an animal bone if you prefer.”

With no other choice, Clint opened his mouth and the object was pushed inside. He lathered it up as much as he could with his saliva to help insure the ease of its entrance inside of him. The thing was taken from his lips and Clint rested his head on the table.

His cheek was pulled apart and when the object was at his entrance, he automatically tensed.

“Barton,” Loki barked. “You will relax unless you wish for it to tear into you.”

Clint took several deep breaths and he was feeling more dizzy than relaxed. The object was pushed inside and he began to loudly groan.

“As I suspected,” Loki said as he pushed it in further. “You are a tight one. My cock will surely enjoy the pleasure your ass will give.”

The dildo was finally in place and Clint had never felt so full in his life. “Jesus Christ,” he bit out.

“To think it’s one of the smaller ones,” Loki commented. “This will prepare you for what is to come.”

“It fucking hurts.”

“The pain will soon pass. Then you will require a larger one.”

Clint didn’t think he could hack anything bigger. He looked up to see Loki return to the armoire and gave up trying to discern what the demigod was searching for. His ass was on fire and his cock was starting to grow. _Goddamn it_ , Clint thought. How could he enjoy this so fucking much?

When Loki returned, Clint had his eyes closed and then a hand wrapped around both his cock and balls, his nearly came off the table. “What the hell!”

Loki chuckled as he pushed them through the ring. “You will not find satisfaction until you earn it.”

Clint shifted his footing back and forth with little success. He had so little movement, that there was no choice but to be subjected to Loki’s manipulations. The pressure was both erotic and painful. The combination was almost more than he could stand. As it was, Clint had wanted to come since the night before. He couldn’t begin to fathom how long Loki would drag it out or even if he would allow him to come.

Loki released Clint from the chains at his hands and feet, then helped him straighten. He gave him a moment to become accustomed to the sensations then took him to the far wall where at the top was a large ring with chains attached.

Once his arms were raised and the cuffs at his wrists attached above his head, then dread did settle over him. Clint’s heart pounded as he watched Loki sort through the various whips and flogs.

“Loki, don’t do this,” Clint pleaded.

When Loki turned, Clint’s fear tripled when he saw the thick belt in his hand.

“Damn it, Loki!” Clint yanked at the chains wishing they’d give.

Loki went to Clint and touched the belt to his chest and ran it over his chest. “You will soon feel such exquisite pain.” Fascinated by Clint’s nipple, Loki watched it harden as he moved the belt over it. “You will beg for release. Perhaps I will give it should I find your screams adequate.”

Clint couldn’t fight his body’s reaction to the light play and he closed his eyes as Loki dragged the belt along his stomach down to his cock. Loki used the thick leather to toy with his growing erection. He felt Loki’s hot breath at his ear.

“Turn around, little bird. I have no desire to mar your front unless you wish it.”

“Please, Loki,” Clint begged. A hard swat across his stomach got his attention and Clint turned allowing his back to be exposed.

The first strike was nothing like Clint ever expected. He yelled at the second and third. By the fourth hot shards of pain were shooting straight to his groin. Clint had heard the stories. A painful hit could be as exciting as a near orgasm. It seemed it was just as true on Asgard. Not only that, Loki was an expert. With every strike, Clint’s cock was growing harder and he was aching to come.

“I gotta come. Damn it!”

Loki yanked on Clint’s hair. He enjoyed that far more than he let on. “Making demands, are we?”

“Let me come,” Clint implored.

“Not good enough!”

Loki stepped back and applied three more lashes despite Clint’s screaming for release. He needed more from the archer.

“Whatever you want!” Clint cried as his body sagged against the chains holding him up. “Please, please, please! I’ll do anything! Let me come, please!”

It wasn’t exactly what Loki was looking for, but it was early still. The first phase of the Rite of Raun wouldn’t so easily pass. He only hoped that the second stage came quickly for it would be the longest. The last stage would be the most trying and that Loki refused to think about.

Clint closed his eyes hating the wetness on his cheeks. His brow was covered in sweat and he hoped Loki was going to allow him to come. He couldn’t take any more. He felt Loki behind him removing the cock ring. When Loki’s firm hand wrapped around his cock, Clint began to movie.

“Still!” Loki ordered. “You will not move!”

After a deep breath, Clint forced his body to remain still while Loki pumped his erection. He nearly screamed his release as his body exploded from the sheer release of pleasure. Pinpricks of carnal wantonness exploded around him and Clint was sure he’d never find such gratification ever again in his life.

“Thank you,” he whispered. “God, thank you.”

“My pleasure,” Loki grinned. “I do enjoy being a god.”

Loki stood and released Clint’s arms. He eased the archer to his knees and stood behind him.

“Open your eyes, sparrow.”

Clint did and the wall was right in front of him. A spray of droplets were scattered across it.

“Do you know what it is you see?”

Clint almost looked up, but dared not to. Seeing their freshness, he knew. He slowly nodded his head. “Yes.”

Loki pushed his head towards it. “Lick it clean.”

_No way in hell_ , Clint silently swore. Saying it out loud was asking for trouble, but then was so was outright refusal.

“You swore you would do anything,” Loki reminded him. “Are you going back on your word?”

“You lied yourself,” Clint responded tightly referring to Loki’s duplicity in getting him here.

“I am the god of lies after all,” Loki told him as if it shouldn’t have been a great surprise. “Clean it with your mouth or I will thrash you once again!”

After taking a deep breath, Clint leaned forward and slowly began to do as he was instructed. When Loki was satisfied, he took Clint to the bathroom to relieve himself and then chained him to the bed. Once he was satisfied the archer was sleeping, Loki collapsed in the chair. No way would he allow the mortal to see his own exhaustion.

~*~

Loki had to admit he had taken a lot out of Clint. It had been nearly four hours and the archer had slept well in that time. There was still much to do and his own desire was growing.

“Wake, archer,” Loki commanded as he shook Clint awake.

Clint opened his eyes. “I feel like I slept for a month.”

“See to your needs.” Loki got Clint out of bed and left him alone in the bathroom. Trust was not an issue since the archer was in a constant state of nakedness. It was something Loki found he preferred. Not only did it keep Clint vulnerable, Loki enjoyed seeing his firm nude body. He made a mental note to keep the Hawk naked at all times.

When Loki brought Clint back, he opted to eat indoors this time around. Rather than chain him to the floor, Loki sat him down and then took a drink of his wine. His razor sharp leer grew when Clint crawled over and used his teeth to lift the coverings off his hard cock.

“You are learning, sparrow.” Loki leaned his head back and enjoyed a thorough sucking before the meal. He rewarded Clint with a caress along his neck and a large plate of food.

Loki studied him as he ate and it occurred to him how agreeable Clint had become in such a short time. In the last hour, he had barely said a word. That was when Loki knew. His sparrow was biding his time. The moment would come when the archer would make a move to escape. In the meantime, Loki would do whatever he could to keep him off balance.

Upon seeing Clint’s finished plate, he grabbed him by the hair and took him to the same wooden table he had chained him to earlier that afternoon. Loki pushed him on top of it and put him to his back.

Clint grimaced as his arms were pulled over his head and chained above him. He dreaded another whipping so soon, but breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it was not Loki’s intent. Ropes were pulled out and Clint grew nervous as one was tightened around his thigh then pulled up tight. His other leg got the same treatment and Clint closed his eyes for he knew how lewdly he was spread open not to mention vulnerable.

He saw Loki reaching over and then the plug still implanted inside of him was moved back and forth.

“You have stretched so nicely, Hawk. My cock would move easily within you.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I make a habit of never spoiling the surprise.” Loki turned to the armoire and opened it. He sorted through the devices and glanced over his shoulder at Clint who was not looking at him. He grinned then made his choice. When Loki returned to Clint, he set it aside and then removed the dildo from his warrior. He picked up the thick liquid on the table and covered the toy in the next step in readying Clint for one of his tests.

Clint made the mistake of looking. His eyes widened at the sight of the obscene plug. The end was as normal as a large head of a penis, but then it bulged out before narrowing.

“Fuck,” Clint breathed. He jerked at his bindings and Loki came over. “I can’t fucking take that. It’ll tear me up, Loki.”

“It might,” Loki teased. He ran the indecent thing across Clint’s chest tracing a pattern of lubrication over his nipples. Loki was pleased at seeing their peaking from the stimulation. He used the malformed plug to push at Clint’s cock pleased with its reaction. “Do you deny you want it inside you?”

“Damn straight, I do. Keep that thing away from me!”

“Your body says otherwise.”

“Please, Loki. Not that.” Clint had no doubt the pain would make him lose it.

Loki moved to the end of the table and put it at Clint’s entrance. “Put your mind elsewhere should the pain become too much. You will do this.”

“God,” Clint whispered. He focused his eyes at the ceiling. There was no stopping Loki.

The beginning was not so bad. He felt the head go in and despite its size it wasn’t nearly what he expected. But then, Loki pushed and Clint screamed at the bulky intrusion. He could feel fingers pulling at his rectum, then more pushing and stretching. When there was even more, Clint then did sob.

“Please, stop, goddamn it stop!” Tears fell freely from Clint’s eyes as the torture continued he squeezed his eyes shut as it continued and his words soon became incoherent. Finally, there was a pop and Clint’s body jerked in response.

“It’s done!” Loki announced. He leaned over Clint’s face and took hold of his chin. “It’s inside you, sparrow.”

It was pure torture having that thing inside of him. Clint took a moment to catch his breath. “It feels like it’s fucking ripping me open.”

“Your body was made for it.” Loki reached for Clint’s organ and was pleased at its hardness. He made sure to coat the erection with lubrication. “It seems your body yearns for me despite your pain.”

The ropes were removed and his legs straightened. Feeling the plug move inside, Clint moaned. It still hurt like hell. Loki stripped off his garments, climbed on the table then straddled Clint. He gripped the cock, then sank down onto it. Groaning, Clint couldn’t stop himself from arching to push himself further into Loki. The sheer agony in his ass coupled with the sweet torture Loki was perpetuating on his cock made him dizzy with carnal pleasure. He wanted more and he pulled at his chains pissed that he couldn’t grab onto Loki to force him to his own will.

“You fucking keep me from coming and I will kill you!” Clint breathed savagely.

“I wouldn’t think of it, my Hawk. In fact, I command it!”

The wooden table was hell on Clint’s back, but he didn’t give a damn. He surged his hips forward and rocked them loving his cock moving in and out of Loki. Nothing would keep from the cruel ecstasy that was surging through him. He bucked hard and his desire surged even more when Loki’s fingers bit into his shoulders to keep from being unseated.

With a loud roar, Clint climaxed inside of Loki and kept pushing so that his seed could be milked from his body. He closed his eyes as he waited for his heartbeat to slow. “Fuck.”

Loki twisted Clint’s nipples with his fingers. His lewd smile grew as he felt Clint’s hips surge one more time. The archer enjoyed pain far more than he would ever admit to himself.

When Loki was off of him, Clint breathed a sigh of relief. The pain in his backside remained, but he didn’t care. The mind-blowing orgasm had wiped him out and he had never felt more sated or relaxed.

Clint was barely aware that he was taken off the table and moved to the large bed on the far side of the room. He was laid down and covered. Sleep came immediately and Clint never realized that Loki had moved in behind him with a possessive arm across his chest.


	5. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint rebels against Loki's demands

When Clint woke the following morning, he was surprised to find Loki’s arm draped over him. Since Loki had brought him here not only had he had more sex than ever, but also much needed sleep as well. Clint’s body hadn’t felt better, but he was still disturbed by waking up so intimately close to Loki.

Clint eased out of the bed and stepped away from it. The plug was still inside him, but instead of pain he felt a fullness, a feeling of completeness. He shook his head and moved farther away from Loki. Panic was starting to set in and Clint needed to run as far away as possible. 

He went to the bathroom and managed to find the plug deeply embedded inside of him. When he tried to pull, the pain was excruciating. Tears came to his eyes and he had to make himself stop. Clint leaned against the counter. 

“Barton.”

Clint didn’t have to turn to know that Loki was behind him. “Get it out of me right now,” he demanded. 

“No.”

“Get it out of me!” Clint yelled. “I want it out now or I’ll tear it out myself!”

It took a moment, but Loki finally moved. “Bend over.”

Clint did and he forced himself to relax as Loki removed the plug with care. Once it was gone, Clint had to lower his head and catch his breath. 

“You don’t fucking own me. No one does!”

“That’s where you are wrong, Barton.” Loki was close behind him as he spoke. “We will forever own one another until what lies between us perishes. We have yet to discover what that is.”

“I don’t give a damn. This thing is fucking over. I’m going back to Earth.”

“Back to what you were?” Loki angrily taunted. “Useless to you and your own people. Have you forgotten your own words so quickly before I brought you here?”

“I don’t care!” Clint yelled. “I’ve never forgotten what you did to me, what you made me do!” Clint kept his back to Loki. The horrific part he had played in Earth’s invasion was still fresh in his mind. He knew if he looked at him, he’d do violence to the demigod. The consequences be damned.

Loki grabbed Clint and slammed him chest first onto the counter. He held him immobile as he forced Clint’s legs apart and stepped in close.

With one thrust, Loki was inside him and Clint screamed. The shock of the hard cock ramming in and out nearly caused his knees to buckle. It wouldn’t have mattered. Loki had an unrelenting grip as he pounded into Clint. Then he stopped.

Loki reached around and grabbed a hold of Clint’s leaking erection. “I take you and your body rejoices no matter the fashion of it. Do you feel it, sparrow? Does your body not rejoice in our coupling despite all your protestations?”

Clint’s head hung in defeat. It was true and he never hated Loki or himself more. “Nothing will change how much I despise you.”

“Your hatred will not alter how your body responds to me or my desire to fuck you.” 

As Loki kept fucking him, Clint found himself arching his back and meeting him thrust for thrust. He ached for release and found it when Loki climaxed while his hand gripped his throbbing cock. 

Loki pulled out and released Clint. “This will suffice as your labor when you break your fast. You need repose after these last days. We will continue on the morrow when you have had sufficient rest.”

When Clint was alone, he sagged against the counter. Every word out of Loki’s mouth was true. His physical response to Loki was undeniable and it was about time he accepted it. Nothing else had changed as far as he was concerned. Clint still hated Loki and he was going to escape this place if it meant his life.

~*~

Loki opted to allow Clint the day to reflect and recover from their intense sessions. He had already neglected important matters of state that needed his attention. It would take much of the day and Loki assured himself that the needed break would benefit Clint and his attitude. 

It was when he got the message later in the afternoon that he had realized his mistake when it came to his warrior. Loki stormed from the council meeting ready to strangle Clint Barton. When he arrived at the house, he stood outside and watched his Honor Guard ride towards him. 

The horses stopped and Loki looked up at the guard in the front. The Honor Guard gave a push and Clint was dropped to the ground beaten and barely conscious. He had attacked one of the guards, stolen his clothing and horse, and made a run for the Bifrost. Barton had resisted when the Honor Guard overtook him. 

Loki looked down at the dirtied and bloodied Clint Barton at his feet. He clenched his fists. “You foolish mortal! It would be within my rights to rip the skin from your back for this outrage!”

“I’m not yours,” Clint whispered. He shook his head. “Not yours.”

“A healer will see to your wounds. When you have recuperated, then you will face your punishment. Consider your wings clipped, Hawkeye.”

Loki turned away and ignored the groans of pain coming from Clint as the Honor Guard dragged him into the house. 

~*~

Two days later Clint was given a clean bill of health by the healer. He sat on the edge of the bed saying nothing as the woman left to report her findings to Loki. He looked up when two Honor Guards entered the room. Loki had promised him a punishment. He was expecting a painful whipping as a result of his attempted escape. 

Clint was taken outside and then around the corner of the house. An outer door leading to another part of the house was opened and Clint went inside. Standing near a large bed was a shirtless Loki.

“Since the beginning you have fought me and yourself at every turn,” Loki told him. 

Loki’s lips hadn’t moved once. Clint turned and saw another Loki. This one fully clothed. 

“As a result, our progress for a resolution has been delayed repeatedly. If you continue your obstinate behavior, what you are about to experience will become commonplace.”

Before Clint’s eyes, another shirtless Loki appeared. Then another, another and another until there were over a dozen by his estimation. It dawned on him what was about to happen. Before he could make a run for the door, the multiple Loki’s converged and pulled him to the bed.

~*~

The real Loki stood outside completely immobile as he heard Clint scream his name from the other side of the door. He looked ahead and without breaking his stride, headed for Asgard. There was much to do as king. 

~*~

It was several hours later when Loki returned. He opened the door and moved inside. Clint lay sideways across the bed on his stomach. It was obvious that the archer had undergone an ordeal from the numerous Loki’s. Marks covered his naked body and his rectum was near gaping. 

“A hot bath awaits,” Loki told him in a low voice. 

Clint forced his body to move and how he got to his feet, he’ll never know. He started to walk and when he began to stumble, Loki caught him. Clint’s eyes locked with Loki’s. As Loki pulled Clint’s arm over his shoulder, he was taken aback by the archer leaning into him for support. 

As Clint was lowered into the water, a hiss escaped. He had never felt so sore in his life. 

“Damn, that feels good.” Clint laid his head back and let the heat soak into his sore muscles. 

Loki watched Clint’s body slacken with relief. He took a seat across the room and rested his elbows on his knees. “You may return to Midgard if you wish.”

Clint opened his eyes and gazed at Loki. “And if I tell Thor everything?”

“I will deal with him in my own way. The truth could not have been forever buried.”

“You were right about me.” Clint took a deep breath. “I came here thinking I could tough it through this damn thing, but when shit got real I fought it as hard as I could.”

“You will finish what we started?”

“If I don’t, I think I’ll regret it for the rest of my life. I need to settle this thing with you and me. I’m fucking not sure how.”

Loki leaned back and rested his head against the wall. He didn’t know either. “The last words my mother ever spoke to me were perhaps the most prophetic and the most apt. She said, ‘always so perceptive about everyone else, but yourself’.”

“Not sure where that puts us.”

“The beginnings of the second stage of the Rite of Raun,” Loki said as he got to his feet. “Since we no longer need to battle ourselves, we can now discover the truth behind our demons.”

“It doesn’t sound easy.”

“I wish it were so, sparrow.”

“Loki, I shouldn’t have run. It won’t happen again.”

With a slight bow, Loki accepted Clint’s apology and left the bathroom.


	6. The Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint shares a deep secret with Loki.

It was another few days before Loki began again with Clint. It was more than just making sure he was fit for their extreme sessions. Loki wanted to learn more about his sparrow and how he viewed those around him. 

Loki grinned sharply at Clint as he moved to the bed. The best thing he had ever done was to forbid him clothing. Once he was settled in the middle of the bed, Loki took a larger plug from the armoire. After he had sufficiently oiled it, he got on the bed and moved in next to Clint. 

“On your stomach,” Loki instructed. 

After Loki had Clint positioned just so, he worked at the opening ignoring the groans of pain. It took several minutes of agonizing stretching and pushing, but the large plug was finally in place. Loki allowed Clint to become accustomed to the girth and he massaged his magnificent ass just for his own pleasure. Before turning Clint onto his back, Loki pushed the plug around.

“How does it feel inside you?” Loki asked.

“Fucking hurts,” Clint said with his jaw clenched. He was surprised at how much he had come to like the plugs inside of him.

“Good.” Loki moved off the bed. “On your back.”

Clint did so with agonizing slowness and he moaned as he settled his sore bottom into the mattress. “I don’t think I can take this.”

“You will.” Loki looked to the door as it opened and an Honor Guard entered. He shot a glare at Clint who was starting to pull on the blanket. “Did I say you could cover yourself?”

Clint stopped and gripped the sheet instead. His cock had already begun to grow from the heated stimulation in his backside. He wasn’t sure how to feel about the Honor Guard standing at the foot of the bed gazing at him in his current state. 

“Pleasure yourself,” Loki ordered. “Do not come.”

With another look at the Honor Guard, Clint slowly moved his hand towards his groin. Once there, he grasped his semi-hard organ and began to manipulate it. As he did so, he saw the guard’s eyes focus on his masturbating. The heat was in the guard’s eyes and Clint spread his legs a little wider in response.

“Do you like him watching you pleasure yourself, sparrow?” When Clint didn’t answer, Loki reached over and squeezed his nipple. “Answer me!”

“Yes, oh, fuck yeah. I like him watching me.” 

“Slow down, little bird. There is still much to discuss before I allow you to find gratification.” Loki was pleased when Clint followed his instruction. “Now, tell me what you are thinking at this moment.”

Clint’s eyes went from Loki to the guard as he moved his hand up and down over his cock. “I’m wondering how far you’re going to take this.”

“How far should I take it, Barton?”

“I don’t know,” Clint whispered. “I see it going all kinds of ways.”

“Tell me.”

“What are you telling him in his head? Are you going to make me suck him off? Maybe he’ll suck me.” Clint had to force himself to pace his movements. Perspiration was beading across his forehead. He could still stretch it out if need be, but the longer this lasted the more difficult it was going to be to not blast off. The images in his head wouldn’t let go of his desire.

“Surely that is not all,” Loki said with perverted delight. 

“Are you going to give me to him?” Clint’s eyes went to Loki’s. “In my head, I see you telling him to fuck me as hard as he wants. He yanks me to that table, slams me on it and puts his fucking cock inside of me.”

“If you will it, I will tell him to do just that.”

It was a challenge to him and Clint swallowed the hard lump in his throat. He was still jacking off and forced himself to slow his pace. “I get hard thinking about doing whatever you tell me.”

Loki’s grin expanded across his face. With the barest of movements, he ordered the guard to leave. “I am curious, Barton, about your acquaintances. How would they react should they see you as you are right now? Did you ever fantasize about them watching you pleasure yourself so obscenely?”

Clint licked his dry lips as he kept pumping his cock. “Shit,” he whispered. It was as if Loki had read his mind. He had imagined each of them fucking him hard including Nat.

“Who would be the first to come upon you in such a state?”

“Nat.” Clint’s eyes went to Loki who had turned himself into Natasha Romanov. “Fuck.” It took him a moment to talk as he kept going. “She’d tell me to not stop, encourage me and talk about how much liked watching me. God, she’d talk so fucking dirty and I’d come all over myself.”

Loki returned to his normal form and took the chair near the bed. “Who is next, I wonder.”

“Bruce. He’d be looking for me.”

“Can’t say he’d be one I’d enjoy seeing in a similar circumstance.” Loki hadn’t forgotten his most brutal encounter with the good doctor. “So, what would this man do? Turn green with envy?”

“Shit, he’d want to touch me and help me come.” Clint could see Bruce running his hands all over him. “He wouldn’t stop until he made sure I was satisfied in every fucking way.”

“Excellent,” Loki responded. “I suppose I should ask about that stalwart brother of mine.”

Clint nearly grinned and he pumped a little harder on his cock. The heat in him was growing and he spread his legs even more. “Thor would sit close and watch me. He wouldn’t say a word…just watch with a knowing smile because he could tell by looking at me that I’d fucking love jerking off in front of him. He’d hope that he would keep finding me just like that. Maybe I’d let him.”

“Interesting,” Loki grinned. “I never took my brother for strictly hands off.”

“Hey, it’s not to say I wouldn’t mind him giving me a good fuck.”

“I’m sure. Let’s move on shall we. I fear you will not make it to the end.”

“I fucking will,” Clint promised. “Captain America, Rogers. He’d be the tough one. He’s such a fucking boy scout almost to the point of being a nervous virgin bride. But he would be so fucking turned on watching me make my cock hard.”

“The virgin would run away.”

“I wouldn’t give him a chance.” Clint used his other hand on his balls as he continued. The eroticism was hot and he moved his hips as he talked. “I’d fucking crawl on him, rub my dick into his and watch his face as he realized how much he wanted to fuck me. God, he’d fuck me hard enough to rattle my teeth.”

Loki gave Clint a slanted smile. “Rogers and I would take turns with you.”

“Fuck, yeah.” Clint was so turned on by the thought he had to slow it down. 

“Last but not least…Stark.” When he saw Clint grow quiet, Loki stepped in closer. “Tell me about him, sparrow. What would he do if he were to see you in such a state?”

“He wouldn’t.”

“Tell me.”

“Goddamn it, Loki.” Clint was still working his cock and the pain of not being able to come was starting to hit. “He’s like you. He’s fucking like you.”

“Explain this.”

“He’d take me to the goddamn wall and wrap a fucking piece of leather across my back for jacking off without his permission.” Clint nearly lost it right then and there. He gritted his teeth and slowed down. 

“I see. I will hear more. What would he do so he could see you like this?”

“He’d be in his lab. He’d call me down and as soon as I walked in, I’d have to take off my clothes. After I kneeled, he’d stick his fingers inside me to make sure I’m loose for his cock.” Clint sped up his pace as the images hit him fast and hard. Sweat covered his body and he continued. “If I wasn’t, it’s a lashing. If I was, he’d tell me to stretch out across the floor. He doesn’t want me comfortable. He wants me to always remember that I’m there for his needs and not mine. Fuck!” God, he wanted to get off. 

“Keep going!” Loki had to hear it all. His own cock was nearly busting from his breeches watching Clint gratifying himself and describing in detail the imaginary acts committed against his body. 

“He’d ignore me at first. Stark would focus on what he’s doing and not me at all. Only when my dick is hard will he pay any attention. There’s no way I could come even if I wanted to until he says. He’s got me trained that fucking good.” Clint was frantic to find the right rhythm. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold off. “Once I was hard for him, he’d sit in a chair. I’d crawl to him, do to him what I do to you when I give you head. Free his cock with my fucking mouth.” Clint arched his body back. “Loki, please let me come! Goddamn I need to!”

“No! Continue!”

“I’d wet his dick with my mouth, make sure he’s lubed up for me. Stark wouldn’t move a muscle. Since it’s about his pleasure and not my own, I have to do all the work. Once I got him wet and hard, I’d move my ass over his cock. Then I’d have to push down.” Clint tightened his grip on his erection and pumped it hard. “He’s fucking huge and it hurts.”

“You love the pain of a hard cock inside of you.”

“God, yes, I do.” Clint closed his eyes and saw himself settling himself on Tony’s dick. He had to force them to open because he was nearly ready to explode from the imagery. “I would move myself and he’d tell me exactly how to do it. He likes to fucking yank on my hair like you do. God, I fucking love that. When he’s nearly ready to come inside of me, he forces me to bend over and with his hand in my hair and a hard grip on my hip, he’d pound so fucking hard that I’m nearly crying. It hurts, but I love it and he knows it.”

“He cares not for your pleasure, Hawk!”

“Stark knows that I only get off when he comes. That’s the only way I fucking want it…when he gets off. When he’s finished with me, he pushes me to the floor and I beg him to let me come. He likes it when I beg.” Clint felt high from the endorphins attacking his brain. “If I did a good job, he lets me.”

“Did you do well in pleasing him?”

“Yeah, this time I did. I thank him and then I come all over myself. He watches me rub it all over my stomach and tells me I’m good. God, I fucking love come all over me.”

“You may get your wish, sparrow.”

“Please, let me come,” Clint begged. His hand was fisted over his cock. “Please.”

“Not by your hand.” 

Loki crawled onto the bed and moved Clint’s hands away. He loved to hear his whispered pleading. Loki took Clint’s erection into his mouth and sucked hard. He maneuvered his tongue along the underside and used his god-like strength to keep the archer’s body in place.

After Loki let Clint’s erection slip from his mouth with a pop, he looked at him. “When I take you into my mouth, you may come.”

“Thank you.”

As soon as Loki wrapped his mouth around Clint’s cock, the semen filled his mouth. He kept it in there as he moved up Clint’s body. Loki dribbled bits of cum out of his mouth onto Clint’s stomach. He then allowed more to drop onto each of Clint’s nipples. Loki wouldn’t allow him to touch it. He then went to Clint himself, forced open his mouth and kissed him while allowed the rest of it to empty into Clint’s mouth. 

Loki made sure Clint swallowed every drop of it and then leaned back. “Rub it across your body and leave it.

Clint did as Loki ordered and he closed his eyes as he spread the stickiness across his chest. “God, that feels good.”

“Perhaps your next fantasy should be all of your acquaintances covering you with their essence.”

Clint rolled to his side and closed his eyes seeing the image of the Avengers taking him repeatedly. 


	7. The Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint begins to accept Loki's place in his life.

The next few days passed with relative ease. Clint had settled into his role subservient to Loki. He would suck him off for his meals, submit in whatever Loki demanded and rest in the oversized bed. He had been chained to the wall a few times, whipped until his cock hardened from the exquisite pain and the last time, Loki had removed the plug before fucking him until he came. Clint was able to take a larger plug with more ease than its predecessor.

With the warm days, Clint and Loki spent more time in the courtyard. As they ate, Loki would watch Clint in all his naked glory under the hot sun. He had gotten so turned on that he put Clint on the ground, and forced his cock into his mouth. Loki fucked Clint’s mouth then came all over him. It was when Clint begged Loki to allow him to come that he realized they were at another standstill in the Trials.

It was the middle of a warm afternoon that Loki had Clint crawl to the now familiar wooden table. He put Clint to his back and chained him to it. Loki then used the ropes to tied Clint’s legs apart at an obscene angle. He loved seeing him like that and twisted his nipples until he cried out.

Loki put a blindfold over Clint’s eyes and paused when he saw his thrashing about. “At ease, sparrow.”

“Take it off!” Clint demanded. “Don’t blindfold me!”

Loki had never seen such a reaction from him. It was obvious that Clint was trying to hide his panic.

“Explain.”

“I don’t like blindfolds,” was all that he would say.

“Accustom yourself,” Loki ordered. “I will leave you as you are if need be.”

“No, wait! Please, don’t leave me alone!”

Loki moved closer to the table. This was not the archer he was familiar with. “Why do you fear this?”

Clint licked his lips. It took everything he had not to cry in panic. “I was a kid, about six, I think. My old man tied me up and blindfolded me, then he locked me in a closet. I don’t know how long he left me there.”

“Why would he commit such a heinous act on a child?”

“I…” Clint struggled against his chains for a moment. “I wet my bed the night before.”

Loki would have throttled the man had he been standing before him for terrorizing a small child. His own childhood had been difficult due to his thin stature. He was about to remove the blindfold and changed his mind. Instead, Loki leaned in close.

“This is more than just fear of the darkness enveloping you, sparrow. It is fear of the unknown, the fear of what cannot be seen.” Loki nipped at Clint’s ear and nearly grinned at his flinching. “In order to conquer it, you must not just remove the fear. You must do more than accept it. You must love it, even want the fear to take you as I take you against your will. Relish it, sparrow. Use it as I use you for my own needs and desires.”

Loki stepped back and went to the door. He opened it and then slammed it closed not leaving the room. He remained in place as he watched Clint come to the realization that he was alone with the darkness surrounding him.

He watched Clint begin to panic and yank at his restraints for a few short moments. Loki studied him as he slowly began to accept his situation. Clint calmed and then took a relaxing breath. Loki nearly smiled at how Clint seemed to find peace in his fear.

“You’re there,” Clint said.

“How did you know?”

“I don’t know. Everything just got so still and somehow I just felt you. I think I heard you.”

“Well done, Hawk.” Loki went to him and ran his hand over his chest. “I will be sure to reward you later.”

“Just fucking kiss me. That’s all I need right now.”

Loki gave him a rough demanding kiss. It pleased him to no end that Clint yearned for his domination. When he finished, he moved his hand down to Clint’s opening and removed the plug. The gaping openness of it pleased him. He stretched it even more and ignored Clint’s yells of pain. This was far from done.

He went to the large bowl of oil that he had prepared ahead of time and dipped his entire hand into the thick liquid. With care, Loki coated his entire hand making sure it was well covered. He turned back to the table where Clint awaited him.

Without saying a word, Loki inserted two fingers into Clint easily. He then put in three and looked at Clint’s face. There was little reaction other than the movement of his hips. His sparrow had no idea of what was to come.

At four fingers, Clint’s sudden intake of sharp breath told Loki that it was time. He pulled at the opening and continued to widen it even more then had all five of his fingers just barely inside.

“Fuck!” Clint grabbed onto the edges of the table. “That hurts.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” Loki pushed his fingers farther up into Clint who then screamed at the pain of the bulky intrusion. If it wasn’t clear to him the purpose of the numerous plugs before, it was now.

“Stop it, now.” Clint’s head swung back and forth at the unwanted invasion. He was near tears as the hand went farther up inside of him. “God, Loki, please stop!”

“Who am I?” Loki demanded. He kept pushing, manipulating, twisting his hand as he further continued to force it inside of his warrior.

“Loki,” Clint screamed. “You’re Loki, goddamn it!”

“Wrong!” Loki was unrelenting as he began stretching his fingers out inside of Clint.

Clint’s screaming went to cries and he sobbed to Loki, “Please, stop. God, it fucking hurts!”

“Why are you here, little bird?” Loki demanded as he kept at it. “Who am I?”

“Fuck!” Clint cried out. It took everything he had to see past the agony and remember that first moment at Stark Tower. Then it hit him. “Nooooooo!”

Loki wasn’t about to back away from what he was doing to Clint. “Say it!”

The hand was killing him. The blinding pain was almost too much and he thrashed about on the table. Loki wasn’t going to stop until he gave him what he wanted. It meant giving himself completely over to the demigod without reservation.

“You’ve accepted it. I can see it on your face,” Loki told him as he moved his hand back and forth. “You know what you must say.”

“Yes,” Clint brokenly cried. The torture in his ass had subsided just a little, but he knew Loki could double it easily enough.

“Would it be so horrible for you, sparrow, for you to accept my role over you?”

Clint arched his body and allowed Loki to further push his hand up even more. He shrieked at the ache of it. Clint had acquiesced his body to Loki in doing so, then he said the word that had been expected of him since the beginning of the Trials.

“Master,” Clint cried out. “You’re my Master.”

“Yes, I am your Master, sparrow. Only yours just as you are mine in every way.” Loki changed the movement of his hand and positioned it to rub over Clint’s prostate. He loved the reaction of his body. “I will hear you say it again before I allow you pleasure.”

“Master Loki,” Clint breathed. His cock was stirring to life and he was aching for the pleasure awaiting him. “You’re my master and I’m your warrior.”

“Swear it.”

“I swear, Master. I’m yours. All of me.”

When Loki took hold of his half hardened cock, Clint raised up his hips despite how much it hurt doing so. The pleasure/pain was like a drug and he needed more. It became apparent that he had to do the work to get more of his addiction. He began to rock his body back and forth. As the decadent carnality of his agony/desire increased, so did his movements.

“Fuck, don’t let go of me, Master!”

“Never.” Loki couldn’t have been more pleased with his warrior. Watching him savoring the eroticism of his torture and wantonness had given him his own form of gratification. This was a product of every desire he had ever had in his life.

Clint exploded with a loud yell and he felt his come land on his stomach. The orgasm slowly subsided and he eased his aching body to the wooden surface. When he felt Loki beginning to pull out, Clint stopped him.

“Wait, just a minute.”

“Why?”

“I like it, Master. Please.”

Loki studied his face as he kept his hand inside of him. For the first time since he’d known Clint Barton, he saw peace.

~*~

Loki still sought to push Clint’s limits over the next two weeks. He had tied Clint to a crossbeam, used weights on his cock and balls until the archer was sobbing for relief. Loki put him on the floor, sat on his face and forced Clint to rim him with his tongue. When he pulled back, he saw that his warrior’s cock was as hard as he’d ever seen it.

Loki dragged Clint to the bed, got on top of him and they rode each other until they climaxed together. He rolled off him and watched with depraved fascination as Clint rubbed their mixed semen all over his body.

It was late in the evening when both were in the tangled sheets of the bed together. Loki rolled to his stomach as he gazed at Clint who was sipping a goblet of sweet wine.

“You have to know something, Master.”

“What is it, sparrow?” Loki was already making plans for their next session.

“When we were in the catacombs on Earth, you had me in your room. Do you remember?”

Loki sat up unhappy with the memory. “Why do you speak of this now?”

“Maybe a part of me will always hate you for what happened. I’m not even sure if it matters anymore. I thought it was your fault that I lost who I was, but I don’t think I ever really knew who I was before you came to Earth. I’m not sure if I’m saying this right.”

_More than you know_ , Loki thought. “You speak little of your punishment when you attempted to run away.”

“What do you want to know?”

“You have expressed no hatred for what I subjected you to.”

“Well,” Clint said as he straightened. “All I can say is that I’m probably disappointed that I couldn’t have come any more than I did.”

“The act was not undesired?”

“At first it was,” Clint admitted. “I fought them off like hell, but then I got so fucking turned on I wanted more. It was you in more ways that I could imagine. I had more goddamn orgasms than I ever thought possible. I couldn’t come enough or get enough of you.”

Grinning, Loki reached over and took Clint’s cock in his hand. He was pleased to see the archer opening his legs up for him without question. “You are insatiable, Hawk.”

“Mmmm,” Clint agreed. He downed the rest of the wine, set the goblet aside and started towards Loki. Before he could, the god of mischief was pushing him down and moving down to Clint’s erection.

 


	8. The Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki seeks council in an unlikely place.

It was late by the time Clint had fallen asleep. Loki carefully pulled away from so as not to wake him. He grabbed his clothes and was out the door in short order. Loki went to the Bifrost as Odin where Heimdall stood guard. 

“My King,” Heimdall said. 

“How do the Nine Realms fair?” Loki asked. 

“Peacefully, my King, for the moment.”

Loki turned. “You foresee war in our future?”

“War is always in our future. The distance of it is always in question.”

Loki turned back to the universe of stars in front of him. “You have endured the Rite of Raun, have you not, Heimdall.”

“Tis so long, that few know of it, my King.”

“You were the Master?”

“Nay, the warrior. My master was lost in a great war more than ten thousand years, my King.”

“And was no one to take his place?”

“I refused all offers, my King. No one could hope to fulfill the place he had carved into my heart.”

“I must know all of the Rite of Raun, Heimdall.”

Heimdall stepped closer. “The beginning of the Rites for the warrior exist as they do for a reason. One of which is to prepare you, my King, to be a worthy master for your warrior.”

Loki knew that if he said another word about his doubts, his own weaknesses that Heimdall would discover his true form. He started to leave when Heimdall’s words stopped him. 

“My King Odin would not have taken a warrior under his tutelage or become a master, King Loki.”

As Loki swung around, Odin’s form fell away as he allowed his to appear. “You knew.”

“Yes, I knew when my Prince Thor left this realm for Midgard.”

“And you said nothing.”

“My Queen, your mother, was a great loss to all of Asgard. Prince Thor’s heart was of Midgard. King Odin saw no others to continue the line of succession. He confided that should Asgard find itself without a king, you were to be remanded to the kingdom to rule.”

“Odin would never have…”

“Odin was alone, my King. You were all that was left of his line. Has not Asgard fared well under your hand? The city is rebuilt and the people rejoice in the restoration of their homeland.”

“Only until they discover a god of mischief and lies sits upon their throne,” Loki reminded Heimdall. 

“Perhaps,” Heimdall acquiesced. “Perhaps not if they see a king’s uprightness under such scrutiny. Now, my King, the Rite of Raun. What questions have you?”

“I have known certainty all my life, Heimdall. Who I was, my path in this life no matter who Odin chose as king and every choice I made was with full knowledge of my fate should I fail.”

“Until you learned the truth of your birth,” Heimdall told him. 

“Odin raised Thor as the favored son to be all that he and his own father were, warriors of Asgard. I never had the talent for fighting as they did. Knowledge of Mother’s gifts, knowledge of the Nine Realms and everything within it were the tools I used to forge my own destiny.” Loki faced Heimdall. 

“Having not the warrior spirit of Asgardians set you apart. Perhaps you knew this since from the time you were a child you remained closer to your mother, my Queen.”

“I found more comfort in books and her presence than I did holding a sword. Now, a warrior who is more like Odin and Thor sleeps even now in my bed.” Loki clenched his fist tightly. “I cannot see what lies ahead of us, Heimdall.”

“You are not meant to see them, my King. Even I cannot foresee for how they end.”

“How can I proceed without this knowledge?” Loki was angered by the lack of answers to his questions. 

“With the one thing you do possess, my King. It is all you have when you submit to the Rite of Raun.”

“What is this?”

“Trust, my King.”

“You offer me nothing, Heimdall.”

“You must find it within yourself if you are to complete the Rites. Giving your trust to the one who can harm it the most is the ultimate act of selflessness, my King.”

“I was told once I lacked conviction. Perhaps it is why I cannot finish the Rites.”

“You cannot fail if you have not made the attempt. Give him your trust, my King. If you do not, the regret will remain with you for the rest of your days.”

Loki left Heimdall and rather than go to Clint, he went to the healing room instead.


	9. The Final Rite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki must complete the last Rite and Clint gets his revenge.

When Clint woke early in the morning, he was alone. He figured Loki had left for the palace early since it was not uncommon when kingly duties prevailed over their time together. He got out of bed to stretch and then headed to the bathroom. After he relieved himself, he saw a silk robe lying on his towel. It hadn’t been there the night before.

Clint lifted it and opened it up. The rich silk was beautiful. He hadn’t worn clothing in so long that he had grown accustomed to being naked without giving it a second thought. Clint swung the robe around and slid his arms into the sleeves. It stimulated his skin so much that he shivered just a bit. He’d have to make sure to thank Loki.

After tying the belt around his waist, Clint went to the main room where he and Loki had their first encounter. The bed he had been chained to still remained in the corner, the shackles on the wall hung and the table in the corner had already been set with fresh food and drink.

But that wasn’t what had his attention. He stopped at a sight he never thought he’d see in his lifetime or even in his wildest dreams. In the middle of the floor, without a stitch of clothing was Loki on his knees with his head bowed. In his left hand was a thick leather collar that he held up to Clint.

Clint gazed down at Loki. “What is this?”

“I am now as mortal as you, sparrow.”

His eyes went back to the collar in Loki’s hand, then he caught sight of the eagle brand in his palm. Clint lightly touched the eagle on his chest and he suddenly remembered everything. What a fool he had been to forget so easily.

Clint yanked the collar out of Loki’s hand and moved behind him. He strapped it around his neck without a care.

“Is that too tight?” Clint asked tightly. “Who the fuck cares?”

He dug his fingers into Loki’s hair and unmindful of whether he walked or crawled, Clint pulled him into the special room. He threw him towards the wooden table and marched to the armoire. Clint jerked open the doors and uncaring of the mess he made, he searched for the necessary items.

Unmindful of the toys that had dropped to the floor, Clint grabbed what he needed and went back to Loki. He jerked on his arms, applied the leather cuffs and yanked him to the far wall that he had been chained to on several occasions.

Clint forced Loki to his feet and attached his hands to the chain above his head. He went back to the armoire and grabbed the first whip he found.

“Let’s see how you like a taste of the same medicine, you fucking bastard,” Clint breathed between clenched teeth.

Gripping the whip by the handle, he let the leather spiral down to the floor with the intent of flaying the demigod until he was a bloody mess. Clint raised his hand to do just that when what he was about to do hit him.

In all the times that Loki had whipped him there had never been even the least amount of anger. Not even a sliver of it. There was never any negative emotion from Loki that would have resulted in such physical damage. Furious at himself for what he was about to do, Clint roared and flung the whip away.

He tore out of the room and went to the table where the food and drink sat and upturned it until everything was a mess on the floor. Clint was aghast at what he had been about to do and as the horror of it began to settle over him, he slumped against the wall and slid down until he was on the floor. Clint buried his face in his hands.

Clint wasn’t sure how long he sat on the floor. He realized that Loki had not uttered one sound since turning himself over to Clint. After he got to his feet, Clint steadied himself for a moment before going back into the room. Loki’s hands were still chained as before and his lithe form stood erect, almost proud. _Kingly_ , Clint thought with a shake of his head.

“You were going to let me whip the hell out of you when I was pissed, weren’t you?”

“I had hoped not,” Loki answered. “After all, is it not called the Rite of Raun?”

Clint walked over and unchained Loki’s wrists. “Even though I gave you enough reason, you never hit me out of anger. That’s a hell of a lot of control to have.”

Loki massaged his wrists. “It is not so easy, sparrow. We are not finished because you realized the discipline of a Master.”

“I guess not. Did you eat?”

“No.”

“I haven’t either and I made a fucking mess. Go clean it up and get some more food. Be on the floor when I get in there.”

Clint sat on the edge of the bed giving him ample time to gather his emotions and for Loki to prepare their meal. He couldn’t allow himself to lose control like that ever again. The thought of how deep his rage at Loki went at times unsettled him more than he had ever realized.

When sufficient time had passed, Clint entered the room and everything was just as he ordered. Loki was sitting on the floor at the exact spot he normally occupied. Clint took his seat and leaned back.

He nearly grinned when Loki crawled to him and used his teeth to open his robe. Clint was already starting to get hard in anticipation of what was to come. Once Loki’s mouth was on him, he opened his legs wider.

“Fuck, yeah,” Clint breathed. He put his hand on the back of Loki’s head to show him exactly what he wanted. The mouth on his cock was moist and hot. Clint lifted his hips and pushed into it as it came down. “Finger my ass.”

When Loki did as instructed, Clint nearly lost it. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back as Loki continued to suck his dick. The teeth along the underside of his erection were especially erotic.

“Damn it, Loki, you know what I fucking love.”

Clint almost swore that Loki was grinning as he sucked him. For his own form of punishment, Clint let loose his orgasm and held Loki’s head tight as he pumped in and out until there was nothing left.

He took Loki’s head away from his crotch and brought him to his feet. Clint licked Loki’s lips, his teeth and put his tongue inside his mouth until he had thoroughly tasted his essence in the demigod’s mouth.

“You definitely earned your breakfast,” Clint told him. He caught the sly grin on Loki’s face as he ordered him to pour him some mead.

After a relaxing and sensual bath, Clint brought Loki to their special room and placed him on the wooden table. Clint still had no idea what he was doing, but he promised himself he’d take better care of how he would go about handling Loki.

He cuffed Loki’s wrists above his head and then used the ropes to pull his legs apart. When Clint finished, he went to the armoire and sorted through the various devices and toys. There was no shortage of ideas as he inspected the more odd looking ones. Rather than risk using something he was unfamiliar with, Clint opted for more traditional Earth-like methods.

Clint heard Loki’s nervous sigh. “Take it easy. You’ll like what I’ve got in mind.”

“This is most unsettling.”

“Relax. Your execution is not impending.” Clint picked up a ball gag and sat it down. The last thing he wanted was to muzzle Loki. “Let me ask you something.”

“Why?”

“I’m still trying to figure out exactly what I want to do plus I think it’ll distract you.”

“Proceed. Do not hasten yourself on my account.”

Clint smiled a little. “Why me?”

“What?”

“When you came to Earth, you used your scepter on me first. It couldn’t have been because I was closest, because I sure as hell wasn’t.”

“You rose first,” Loki answered. “You have heart, determination.”

Clint finally found what he was looking for. He turned to the table and made an adjustment to the clip. Too tight would be too painful. He needed it to be just right. Clint licked his fingertips, leaned forward and grasped Loki’s nipple.

“This’ll hurt at first, but you’ll get to liking it.”

True to his word, the clamp on Loki’s nipple shot shards of agony through him. Loki sucked in his breath as his muscles tightened. It felt worse when Clint applied another to the opposite nipple.

“Breathe through it.” Clint ran his hands through Loki’s hair to his neck. “You know, you picked the two worst guys on Earth to help with your invasion if heart was what you were looking for.”

Loki’s eyes were closed and he let a slow breath out. The clamps were beginning to excite him. “I think not, sparrow.”

“Well, we both fought you in our own way. You told me to kill Fury and I didn’t take the head shot.” Clint leaned in and sucked on Loki’s ear then breathed into it. “Selvig built a backdoor into the machine that opened a portal for the Chitauri.” Clint then walked to the end of the table and ran his hands up Loki’s legs to the inside of his thighs. “Hell, I could’ve used a couple of more arrows on the helicarrier and blew out two of the engines and still helped you escape.”

“Why tell me this now?” Loki wished he could open his legs more for Clint. He was aching to feel his hands on his cock.

“I don’t know. Maybe you were fighting against yourself as much as we were at the time.”

“Do you expect an apology?” Loki fired at Clint.

“Nope. It happened and nothing will change or take back what we did. You helped me come to terms with it.”

Clint then did the most maddening thing to Loki. He kept running his hands closer to Loki’s near erection, but never touched it. He then crawled up on the table and when he was nearly on top of Loki, Clint took out ropes from each side of the table and proceeded to tie them around Loki’s waist until he was completely immobile.

Then Clint leaned in, gave Loki the erotic kiss from hell and breathed into his ear. “For someone who thinks he’s fucking brilliant, you were the stupidest smart guy I ever knew when it came to invading Earth. Your pathetic Chitauri army verses over 6 billion people **and** the Avengers?”

Clint was smiling when he pulled away and Loki viciously yanked at the ropes.

“When I’m free, sparrow, you will know more pain than you ever thought possible.”

“The one thing you should know about me by now, Master, is how much I am into pain. I fucking love it. Pain keeps me alive.” Clint went back to the armoire. “I’m not finished with you so you better settle in for the long haul.”

Loki wasn’t just furious at the archer, he was excited beyond words. He pulled at his restraints which did nothing except add to the anticipation of what was coming next.

Clint returned with an oversized dildo-like device and he wore a smile as he held it up. There were ridges along the sides and adjustable knobs to add to the stimulation when in use. “This looks like fun.”

“By the gods.” Loki laid his head back. “I’ve created a monster.”

“Don’t know why I waited so long to check out that armoire. You were right about the creativity of Asgardians. Half that shit I don’t even know how to use.”

Clint applied the oil to the device and before putting it at Loki’s opening, he used his fingers to stretch and open him up. “Breathe through it. You’ll love this once it gets going.”

Loki did as Clint suggested and he nearly forgot to breathe when the head popped inside. Clint pushed it farther in until it was a third of the way in. He looked up to see the perspiration building.

“God, you’re fucking hot like this.” Clint checked his progress. “Let’s talk some more.”

“I think I’ve had enough, thank you.”

“Right.” Clint intended to keep going. “Is it true you destroyed your people, the Frost Giants?”

“They were a bloody people born of the ice.” Loki’s eyes were closed as he talked. The pressure on his ass was starting to build. “Odin needed to know they were not above murder in its lowest form. I proved it.”

“Yeah, but he wasn’t impressed, was he?” Clint twisted the dildo and pushed it in further. He saw Loki’s cock moving in response to what he was doing. “Thor was ready to wage war against them just like the old man and got grounded from Asgard for a couple of days. When you did it in your own unique way, you got your ass kicked all over the Bifrost. Talk about your double fucking standards.”

“Thor would always be the favored son.” Loki couldn’t widen his legs anymore, but he did shift his body slightly to get more of the device inside of him. He suddenly needed more of it.

Clint saw this and was pleased. He had nearly half of it inside of him. “Then you came after Earth since the Asgard throne was out of reach. Trying to prove to the old man that you could not only build your own kingdom, but also rule it, too?”

“My entire life, I was raised with solitary purpose to rule as a king. The days of warring as Odin and his father did had long passed. The Nine Realms were growing more advanced and sophisticated. That dolt of a brother of mine only cared about being Odin’s son and not a king.”

When Clint pushed more into Loki, the god of mischief and lies arched into it despite the rope holding his body in place. His cock was fully hard with want.

“Odin had the son he wanted, but left Asgard without the king it needed.” Clint had no doubt Thor would be pissed if he ever told him where he now stood with Loki.

Their eyes locked and then Clint pushed the button in the handle of the dildo. It came to life and began arching, twisting and turning. He was fascinated by the ecstasy on Loki’s face as it stimulated him. When Clint was sure it wasn’t coming out, he stepped away and watched as Loki’s body came alive under the carnal onslaught.

“You’re not done talking,” Clint told him. He watched as Loki squirmed and arched in a sexual heat.

“Finish me,” Loki breathed. “Please.”

“Not yet. I want to know something. Did you love your father?”

“Stop this foolishness!”

“I know you love Thor. He thinks you’re dead and he agonizes over the losses of you and your mother. You obviously loved your mother. God, who wouldn’t. She was beautiful, intelligent and kind. What about your father?”

“He’s not my father!” Loki screamed half in anger and half in frustration from the sexual onslaught that refused to relinquish its hold on him.

“He is your father, Loki. Everything you did, you did it to show him what you were and that you were good enough. Your real father, the Frost Giant, abandoned you because you were too small. Nothing you’ve ever done would be good enough for Odin. You knew that because Thor had already stepped into those shoes. You never had a chance. God, maybe I’d wage war on two fucking planets like you did with that level of rejection.”

Clint crawled back onto the table with Loki and looked into his eyes. “You and me. We’re more alike than either of us ever knew. Remember one thing, Master. No one will ever get you like I do. No one.”

Clint leaned down and took Loki’s hard cock into his mouth. He grazed his teeth along the sides and worked his tongue around it.

Loki’s head fell back from the erotic torture of both Clint’s mouth and the heavy dildo moving inside of him. He could barely move, but he was close. Very close.

“Please,” Loki begged. “Now, please!”

Clint lifted his head, looked into Loki’s eyes. “Yes, Master.”

When Clint sucked the erection back into his mouth, Loki groaned. “Move it inside of me, Barton. Hard and fast.”

Clint grabbed hold of the dildo and did as Loki ordered as he sucked him. He himself was starting to get hard at the very notion. Clint noted to make sure that he got the same exact treatment next time.

When Loki finally came into his mouth, Clint pushed the cock far into his throat until he couldn’t breathe. He held himself in place until he squeezed ever drop from Loki. Afterwards, he eased the dildo from him and stood on his knees over Loki.

“Damn, that was fucking intense,” Clint said with a grin. He wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand and moved off the table. After he removed the nipple clamps, Clint untied and unchained Loki before helping him from the table. “You okay?”

“If there were only words to express my satisfaction, sparrow.” Loki kissed Clint and then went to the bed. “You were correct in your assessment of my failings.”

“They were never your failings, Master Loki. They were your fathers’, both Odin’s and the Frost Giant’s who abandoned you to die. They never knew who you were or what you could be.”

“Gather some food and drink, Hawk. Let us enjoy our appetites in this bed.”

Clint’s grin matched Loki’s and uncaring of how this particular trial was to end, he left the room thinking of all the wicked fun to be had.

~*~

Still relishing the enjoyment of the last few days, Clint happily stretched in bed. He knew that Loki had already left for the capital city to see to his kingly duties. Clint got up, padded to the bathroom and took a leisurely hot bath.

When he finished, he shaved and then ate breakfast. Afterwards, Clint went back to the bed to make it up and before he was finished Loki entered.

“I didn’t expect you back so early. If you want we could…”

Clint stopped talking when he saw the clothing dropped onto the bed. They were his clothes from home. It even included socks, shoes, his wallet and a belt. “You’re letting me wear clothes now?”

It had to have been the stupidest question ever. Of that Clint was sure, but his heart began sinking when Loki shook his head. He stayed in place as his master moved behind him and removed the collar around his neck.

“The Rite of Raun is complete. My Honor Guard will escort you to the Bifrost and you will return to Midgard.”

Loki left before Clint could say another word.

 


	10. The Return Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is thrilled with Clint's return, except for Tony who has a surprising reaction much to everyone's dismay.

Clint wasn’t sure why he expected Heimdall to set him on Stark Tower. Instead, he found himself in the middle of Central Park. The shining sun, kids playing and birds chirping made it an almost perfect day. Normally, he would have just ignored it all, but in his new state of mind it all felt fresh and new.

New York City felt considerably different than when he had left it over a month ago. Clint wasn’t sure why at first. Nothing had changed. Then it occurred to him that he had. His time with Loki had made him centered and happy. He was calm and the entire world was beautiful.

When Clint got to Stark Tower, he took the elevator up and when he got to the top, the doors opened.

“Welcome home, sir,” Jarvis announced.

“Thanks, Jarvis.” Clint walked in expecting to see at least one person, but the place was empty. “Where is everyone?”

“Mr. Stark and Captain America are seeing to a derailed subway car in lower Manhattan. Dr. Banner is currently in his lab at SHIELD headquarters. Ms. Romanov is meeting with Director Fury and Thor discovered Coney Island, Mr. Barton.”

“Everyone’s busy.” Clint went to the bar and opened the small fridge. He grinned at seeing his favorite beer.

“They did make dinner plans this evening, Mr. Barton. I believe Ms. Romanov promised lasagna.”

“Seriously?” Clint smirked and shook his head. “Last time she cooked, I had to get my stomach pumped.”

“Should Dr. Banner be prepared for such an eventuality, sir?”

“No, I’ll take care of it.” Clint took a drink from the bottle and headed to the kitchen with a smile. This was going to be a hell of a surprise for the team.

~*~

Clint had discovered the perfect bottle of wine for the surprise dinner. He had it chilling in the wine fridge and then finished off the salad. By the time the table was set, he heard the door opening and voices coming from the living room. Clint got the wine out and went to surprise the team.

He leaned against the door frame and held up the bottle. “Dinner’s ready.”

The group turned and the minute they saw him, smiles were on their faces. Clint was taken aback by the hugs and welcome homes as they congregated around him.

“You look great,” Bruce said.

Thor pulled Clint into a bear hug. “Tis pleasing to see you have returned, Barton.”

“Asgardian food must agree with you,” Natasha said after kissing him on the cheek.

“It’s better than your cooking. Speaking of which, I made dinner.” Clint grinned at her and then he saw Tony standing a few feet away not saying much. “Hey, Stark. I liberated your best stuff.”

Tony folded his arms and kept his distance. “It’ll go great with dinner. Welcome home.”

“Thanks.”

The team went to the dining room where dinner sat waiting them. After sitting down, Clint happily poured the wine for each of them. When he tipped the bottle at Tony’s glass, their eyes locked and he saw something in his eyes, but couldn’t figure out what it was. It unsettled him because it felt like the man was peering into his soul.

“This is delicious,” Steve told him.

“When Jarvis told me that Nat planned on cooking, I figured the least I could do was save you a trip to the hospital.”

“I told you it was bad pasta,” Natasha said with a look.

“How can pre-cooked pasta be bad?” Clint asked with a laugh. “Unless it predates World War II.”

“So, how was this Rite of Raun?” Bruce asked. “Thor doesn’t talk about it much.”

Clint stole a quick look at Thor, before answering the question. “For good reason. I really can’t get into it.”

“Whatever it was, it seems to have agreed with you,” Bruce told him. He lifted his glass. “To Clint. Our dysfunctional family wasn’t the same without you.”

“Thanks.” Clint had never been happier. He lifted his wine and everyone tapped their glasses together.

The conversation returned to catching up on old news, anecdotes, and laughter. The team had a bond like a family and Clint questioned how he could have missed it. He wondered if it had been there the entire time, but being so wrapped up in his own problems had kept him from seeing the gift that these people were in his life.

When the dinner was over, Natasha started to get the dishes, but Clint beat her to it. “I’ve got this.”

“Clint, it’s your first night home,” she told him.

“I was a regular dick to live with before I left. Let me make it up to everyone.”

Clint picked up the leftover lasagna and everyone turned when a chair was shoved against the table. They watched Tony storm off without saying a word.

“What’s wrong with him?” Steve asked.

“I’ll find out.” Bruce trailed after Tony.

While Clint was in the kitchen cleaning, Natasha came in and leaned against the counter. “You seem peaceful now. I’m happy. Relieved.”

“I never meant to worry anyone. I hate that I did…especially you.”

“It doesn’t matter now.” Natasha hugged Clint. “You’re home and I missed you.”

“Since when are you a hugger?”

“Since I took your Simpson’s DVD’s while you were gone.”

“Is that right?” Clint grinned.

Bruce walked into the kitchen and got a glass out of the cabinet.

“How’s Tony?” Natasha asked.

“He locked everyone out of the lab. Jarvis said he doesn’t want to be interrupted unless it’s the zombie apocalypse or we find that king-size alien queen bee.”

“We didn’t waste all those oversized fuckers?” Clint asked.

“Nope, the queen is somewhere in the city. We keep finding the workers trying to build new nests.” Bruce put ice in the glass and then added water.

“I’m more than ready to get back to work,” Clint told them. “Add my name to that detail.”

“There’s no hurry,” Natasha said.

“I need to get back in the swing of things, Nat.” Clint glanced at Bruce. “I’m back 100% and ready to go. What do you say?”

“I don’t see why not,” Bruce answered with a shrug. “I can give you a quick once over physically if you want to be sure.”

Clint had to keep from self-consciously touching the embedded Norse eagle on his chest. It was beginning to fade already since his return, but he still didn’t want anyone to see it. The last thing he was prepared to do was to talk about how he got it and who gave it to him.

“I feel great.”

“I’ll tell Steve. I’m sure he’ll be more than happy to have you back at work.”

“Thanks.”

~*~

By the time Clint got to his room, he was ready to rid himself of his clothes. They felt confining and hot. He stripped to nothing, picked up the glass of wine he had brought to his room, and opened the door leading out to the balcony. Clint leaned against the frame relaxing thankful that he was so high up so that he could enjoy the freedom his nakedness provided. His hand went to his neck. Clint never thought he’d miss that collar, but he had to admit he felt like a part of himself was still on Asgard.

The time alone with his own thoughts didn’t last long when he heard the knock at his door. Clint grabbed his boxers and a button up shirt. He got them on before answering the door.

“Tony, I thought you were in your lab.”

“We need to talk.”

“Sure.” Clint opened his door and allowed Tony inside. “Did Bruce tell you I’m fit for work?”

“That’s not what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Is something wrong?” Clint moved around him to the balcony and slid the door closed.

“You know, before you went to Asgard…before Loki got his hooks in you, I already basically had you pegged, Barton. You had all the characteristics, but not the awareness. It’s not uncommon for a lot of people.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I think you know. It’s even more obvious now than it ever was. You might as well be wearing a fucking Broadway-in-lights sign over your head. I just never thought the All-Father King Odin ever had it in him. He’s too fucking kingly to get his hands dirty like this.”

“Listen, I don’t know what you think you know…”

“You’re a sub, Clint. I knew it as soon as we walked in the door. You couldn’t have been more obvious if you had announced it on CNN. Any Dom worth their salt would know it just by looking at you.”

Clint set his glass down and folded his arms. “How did you know?”

“How could I not know? You were waiting for us with a fucking bottle of wine. You had dinner on the table and then you did the goddamn dishes! It’s your first night back and you’re a sub for the entire fucking team, Clint!”

“I wasn’t trying to…”

“I know,” Tony told him. There was something on Clint that got Tony’s attention. He moved forward and pulled on the collar of his shirt. He saw the eagle embedded in his chest. “That old son of a bitch.”

“Stop it.” Clint pulled away. “You don’t have a clue about any of this.”

“I don’t? God, Clint, you’re the one that has no idea what you’re in for and that fucking Odin sent you back unprepared to deal with it.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Tony? It seems the only one around here that isn’t happy I’m back is you!”

“I know this much. The time is going to come when you’re so fucking wound up that you’re ready to snap. You are going to explode and it won’t matter who is standing close to you when it happens. You know what I’m talking about. You need a Dom who can help you.”

“I suppose you think that’s you. You want to beat the shit out of me and then fuck me. Right?”

Tony stepped back. “I’m just letting you know where you can go before it hits and it will come right out of fucking left field.” Tony started for the door, then stopped and turned. “For your own good and for the benefit of the team, don’t let it get out of control. If you don’t handle it, I’ll have Rogers bench you.”

Clint sat on the bed after he left and wondered if Tony was right. Did Loki send him out unprepared? Clint shook his head. Tony didn’t know the entire story. Loki would send for him. He was sure of it.

 


	11. The Truth Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Loki and Clint are reunited, the truth comes out.

Nearly a week had passed since Clint’s return and he was happy to be back in action as before only now it was better. His clarity was better than ever. He worked with the team rather than doing his own thing. He wasn’t hearing Steve’s frustration in his ear at almost every step. Without doubts, anger, resentment or self-loathing, Clint felt settled, sure of himself and peaceful.

He missed Loki like hell and he knew the demigod was giving him time to settle back into his life. Clint knew they had to get this alien infestation under control before he could think about a visit to Asgard. He didn’t dare mention it to a soul and he hoped he could find time for a quick getaway without raising the suspicions of his teammates.

Clint and the team had tracked several of the alien wasps near the docks. They broke off in smaller teams to increase the scope of their search in hopes of finding the queen. Clint and Natasha were nearing one of the buildings just off the corner when she heard a noise.

“Wait.” Natasha went to the window where she spotted two large alien creatures laying the groundwork for a nest. She motioned to Clint and then tapped her earpiece. “I’ve got two ugly ones at on the north end.”

“We’re on our way,” Steve told her. “Stay where you are. We want to try to track them back to their main nest.”

“Hey,” Clint said. He pointed to an upper window where a third creature flew inside. “I’ll go around back and see if I can spot where they’re coming from.”

“Steve told us to stay put.”

“You stay here and I’ll just take a peek around the building. At least we’ll know what direction they’re coming from.”

“Just hurry,” Natasha told him.

Clint had his bow ready with an arrow as he moved to the corner. He peeked around it and then edged his way down the small alley careful with his movement so as not to make a sound. The last thing he wanted to do was let the fuckers know he was close by.

When he got to the back side of the warehouse, Clint looked both ways and spotted a fourth creature. He watched it enter the same exact window. He moved towards where it was coming from farther down the block until he was at the corner. Upon feeling a vibration under his feet, Clint halted and looked around.

The buzzing was low and the more he listened, the louder it seemed to get. It was an old paper factory. Clint remembered Bruce’s words about how Earth insects would sometimes use remnant material to make their nests. A paper factory would be ideal.

Clint eased closer and peered through the dirty window. He wiped the dirt away with the back of his hand. Then he saw them. There appeared to be at least 50 of the creatures on the far wall where they had nested. An oversized alien queen was being cared for by the workers surrounding her.

He was barely breathing as he slowly stepped back. Clint hoped they didn’t see him. They were notoriously aggressive from what he remembered the last time he faced the ugly bugs. Clint had just started heading back to Natasha when he heard the whirring of wings behind him.

“Fuck,” he said between clenched teeth. He swung around with his bow and just as the large alien wasp came at him, he fired his arrow hitting it in the chest. Before it died, it had managed to sound an alarm of sorts by a series of loud screeches.

Clint sprinted down the alley just as two of the things came after him. There was no time for him to fire any arrows at them.

“Nat, I’m coming and I’m not alone!” Clint yelled. He was almost to the end of the alley when he saw her dart out and fire at his attackers.

Suddenly a sharp stabbing pain hit his shoulder and Clint yelled in agony. He hit the ground and before the second alien creature could attack it was killed by Thor swinging his hammer at it.

“The queen!” Clint ground out. “Old paper factory down the alley.”

“We’ve got it,” Steve said as he helped Clint to his feet. He looked at Tony. “Take Thor and burn the nest.”

“I’ll finish off the stragglers,” Natasha said. “Unless you want me to help with him.”

“I’ve got him,” Steve told her. “Bruce is on his way.”

“Good,” Clint said feeling a bit dizzy. “My arm is numb and I want this fucking thing out.”

Steve inspected the creature’s barb sticking through Clint’s shoulder. “Well, the alien bee, wasp or whatever is still attached to the thing. Bruce will have to help get it out of you.”

Clint saw a large van headed in their direction. “Fucking great. Guess it’s a bad time to tell you I’m allergic to bee stings.”

“Are you really?”

Clint had a silly grin on his face. “Naw, it sounded funny, didn’t it?”

“Brilliant,” Steve muttered with a shake of his head.

~*~

When Clint opened his eyes, he was at SHIELD HQ’s infirmary. His shoulder was bandaged and when he moved it, the pain wasn’t nearly what he expected. He saw Bruce standing near the window.

“Guess I lived.”

“You were lucky we didn’t have to do shoulder surgery. The barb didn’t hit anything major. You’ll be out of commission for a couple of weeks.”

“Why’d it get so fucking numb?”

“The venom attacks the nervous system. It helps to subdue their prey when they’re eating them.”

“Nice.” Clint shook his head. “When can you spring me?”

“Clint, do you want to talk about the artwork on your chest?”

Clint glanced down, pulled the hospital gown aside. The eagle had faded considerably, but the outline was still very clear. “Not really. It’s a personal thing.”

“You should’ve told me when you came back,” Bruce said. “Any physical changes have to be noted in your records plus you have to be cleared after something like that.”

“It’s a branding. That’s all. It’s nowhere near what it was when I first got it. Am I in trouble?”

“No. You did the right thing on the mission and this, no one knows but me.”

_And Tony_ , Clint thought. “What about getting out of here?”

“Give me a few hours and you can head back to the Tower.”

Before Clint could thank him, the door swung open and Odin entered the room. He barely gave Bruce a look. “Leave us,” he ordered.

When Clint saw Bruce’s questioning gaze, he said, “It’s okay.”

Clint got off the bed and stood after Bruce left them alone. “You’re timing couldn’t have been worse.”

“Have you learned nothing since our time together?”

~*~

After finding a quiet office, Tony attached the small device to the computer monitor and turned it on. “Jarvis, turn on the surveillance video in Clint Barton’s room.”

“Sir, it’s against SHIELD protocol to…”

“I don’t give a damn. Do it.”

Steve opened the door to the office and came inside. “What are you doing?”

“Playing a hunch.”

As he planted his hands on the desk, the monitor flickered open and the image of Clint with Odin appeared. Tony looked up to see the rest of the team join him. He glanced at Thor.

“Looks like the old man opted to visit Barton rather than see the chip off the old block,” Tony commented.

“My father has taken an unusual interest in Barton,” Thor replied.

“Can we get sound?” Natasha asked.

“No,” Tony answered with a heavy sigh. “The room isn’t wired for it.”

~*~

“I was not playing fast and loose with my life, Master. I stumbled on those things.”

Loki’s shoulders relaxed and he smiled a little. “Sparrow, you seek to test the limits of my patience.”

“Well, maybe you can fix that,” Clint grinned. “I could pinch you on the ass and be really rebellious.”

“Twenty lashes might not be enough,” Loki whispered seductively.

“Probably not.” Clint couldn’t have been happier to see his lover.

~*~

Natasha folded her arms. “What do you suppose they’re talking about?”

“I will have words with my father,” Thor told them.

“I’m not sure if it would help,” Steve said. “They look rather chummy.”

“Something is off about this entire picture.” Tony took a step back. Nothing was adding up and the more he thought about it, the more confounded he became. This was an unsettling thing for him. He always prided himself on being able to find the answers first, but the entire situation with Clint was baffling. “Why would Odin of all people take an interest in Clint?”

“My father did ask Barton to present himself before he was taken to Asgard for the Rite of Raun,” Thor said.

“He did?” Steve questioned.

“Father had inquires about Barton’s time with Loki. Ones that only he could answer.”

“There were questionable gaps in Barton’s recollection of his time with Loki,” Steve recalled from the reports. “It was assumed that it was down time before Stuttgart.”

“You think Clint didn’t tell us everything?” Bruce asked.

“Unless something happened between him and Loki that he wants to keep to himself,” Natasha guessed.

Tony moved closer to the monitor once again. He watched as Clint smiled at Odin. “Odin never showed the least bit interest in speaking with Clint after New York. It wasn’t until after Loki died that…” It was as if the curtain was pulled back and the truth was put on display. Tony almost couldn’t believe it. “Shit! That’s not Odin!”

They broke out of the room and had a full run to the room where Clint and Loki were.

~*~

Clint smiled softly at Loki as he leaned in towards him. “If you don’t fucking kiss me right now, you’ll have to do more than lash me for taking the initiative.”

“We shall indeed remedy that.”

“Hey, before you cram your tongue down my throat, do you think you can not be who you are right now?”

“Of course,” Loki grinned as his true form appeared. He then put his hand into Clint’s hair, pulled his head back and took his mouth with erotic domination. Loki pushed his tongue in Clint’s mouth and nearly grinned at the subtle whimper coming from his warrior.

The door flung open and they pulled apart just as Tony, Steve, Natasha and Bruce came into the room. It was when Thor pushed his way through the group that the entire room stilled.

“Well,” Loki said. “This is awkward.”

Clint closed his eyes. “Damn it.”

Thor grabbed Loki by the throat and held it tightly. “You have gone too far, brother. You will die on this day.”

“No!” Clint yelled. “Let him go, Thor!”

“This is not your concern, Barton. Keep back before I forget to call you friend.”

“Loki, tell him!” Clint insisted.

“I think not. He prefers his version of events,” Loki answered.

“Thor, this isn’t what you think.”

Thor’s fury wouldn’t be tamed. He kept his iron grip on Loki. “My brother has bedded you and kept you under his thrall while he stole a throne that was never his!”

“He didn’t steal it!” Clint told him. He looked at Loki. “Please, tell him, Master Loki.”

“Thor,” Steve said as he took a step closer. “Maybe we should take a minute and hear what he has to say.”

“My brother’s lies are well known to all,” Thor swore. “He never died in my arms as I thought. Where is my father? If you speak a lie, I will crush your throat.”

Clint had to make him listen before he left with Loki. “I slept with Loki of my own free will. Even after I knew that he was alive, I stayed on Asgard and I could have left anytime I wanted.”

“Clint,” Natasha said. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that if anyone tries to hurt him, they’ll have to go through me first.”

Thor then did look at Clint. “You seek to defend him even after all the damage done to you. You know not what you say!”

“Damn it, that’s not true!” Clint looked at Bruce, Steve and Natasha. He could see the doubt in their eyes. “He’s not controlling me.”

“Barton’s telling the truth,” Tony said as he moved forward.

“How can you know this?” Thor asked.

Tony stood in front of Clint and folded his arms. “I saw it when he came back. He’s a submissive. Good doms would recognize it. I couldn’t figure how Odin could be a dom. He has none of the characteristics.” Tony then looked at Loki. “But your brother there is the ultimate dom in every way.”

“Why thank you.” Loki gave Clint a rakish grin. “You were right about him.”

Clint nearly gave Loki an obscene gesture over the remark. He had to get the situation under control. “Thor, please hear him out. You don’t know everything.”

Thor slowly released Loki. “If you speak anything but the truth, I will tear you limb from limb, brother. I have had enough of your lies. Where is Father?”

Clint moved between them. “Tell him everything or I will.”

“You are being impudent,” Loki told him.

“It’s time and you know it.”

Loki nodded and put his hand on Clint’s neck. Then he looked to Thor. “I will take you to him. First, I demand a moment alone with Barton.”

No one wanted to move and finally Clint turned to the team. “It’s okay. Just give us a minute.”

Steve gave a nod of his head and the Avengers left Clint alone with Loki. Afterwards, Clint turned to Loki. “You have been watching me.”

“I sent you away rather abruptly when we parted, sparrow.” Loki pulled at Clint’s hospital gown and saw the fading eagle on his chest.

“I want to go back to Asgard with you.”

Loki smiled a little as he put the gown back in place. “We should converse much on the matter.”

“I’ll have some wine waiting and I’ll be naked when you return.”

As he rubbed his thumb along Clint’s jaw, Loki said, “Tis would be a sight to behold.”

Clint closed his eyes as Loki leaned in for a kiss. Once their lips touched, he sighed wishing it would last forever. Their mouths melded together perfectly and when it was over, Clint licked his lips. He loved Loki’s taste.

He watched him walk out the door and then went to dress.


	12. The Absent Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor returns to Clint with news and a message for Tony.

As soon as Loki and Thor were on Asgard, Loki watched Thor’s face as the realization that Hemdall had known the truth hit him.

“You have known all this time, Heimdall,” Thor stated evenly.

“My King Odin revealed his wishes should Asgard find itself without a king, my prince.”

“And you serve Loki. You have forgotten all his immoralities committed these many years.”

“I serve Asgard, my prince.”

“Who else knows?” Thor asked Loki.

“My closest Honor Guard, a few advisors and a healer.” Loki knew Thor would not be satisfied no matter what Heimdall said. “Perhaps we should continue.”

“My prince should seek the truth before passing judgment on his brother,” Heimdall advised.

“Come, brother,” Loki said.

Loki led Thor to the waiting Asgardian longboat and as they sped along, he watched his brother take in the sight of the city.

“The city looks well,” Thor observed.

“Much of the damaged portions have been repaired.”

“And what of the palace?”

“Two sections of the turrets will be demolished in the coming days,” Loki told him. “Their instability threatens much of the palace. You may scrutinize the damage if you so wish.”

“Seeing Father is all that I require.”

When they began approaching where Odin resided, Thor turned to Loki. “A spice farm?”

“Yes, it is a lowly place, brother, but one born out of necessity.”

The longboat landed and both brothers stepped off. As they walked towards the small house, Loki continued his explanation.

“Few will take notice of another spice farm in this region of the countryside. The workers here are Honor Guard and other staff necessary to keeping up the appearances of a simple farm.”

Once inside the house, Loki guided Thor to another room down a flight of stairs to an underground room. Thor was taken aback by not only the enormity, but also the grandeur fit for a king.

In the center of the room was the large bed with a protective barrio covering the sleeping Odin.

“How long as he been in the Odinsleep?” Thor asked.

“Since my return when I told him…”

“I will hear all of it, brother,” Thor demanded keeping his voice steady, but firm.

“You are quite familiar with using my image as a decoy of sorts. It was a wise tactic when we fought against Malekith and the dark elves. After you and Jane Foster had left, I returned to Asgard to see Odin. My intent was to claim Loki was dead and then go in order to forge my own kingdom.”

Thor couldn’t tear his eyes away from his father. “I find that difficult to believe, brother, since you have always coveted the throne of Asgard.”

“Odin fell into the Odinsleep upon the news. I had the Honor Guard take him to his chambers. Our mother’s death was a dear loss to the people of Asgard. Taking his place seemed the wisest course of action. When the Odinsleep became never ending, I had him secreted out of the palace to this place.”

“And this has been his state since, never to waken.”

“The healers cannot explain this, brother. They have speculated that his broken heart from his losses caused him such grief that he succumbed to the Odinsleep to keep the pain at bay.” Loki moved around the large bed to Odin’s head. “Perhaps this is true. I had confronted him in regards to my own birth when he fell into the Odinsleep previously. Now, he cannot be wakened. ”

Thor remembered. “And yet you still have his throne.”

Loki turned on Thor. “I handed you the kingdom, brother, and you refused. Do you not remember your own words? You would rather be a good man than a great king. You turned your back on your people, Thor!”

“I would have returned had I known your duplicity!” Thor fired back.

“Were you fit to rule with your heart in Midgard?” Loki marched to his brother. “You have devoted yourself to protect not just Midgard, but also your woman. You cannot give your heart to both, brother, and expect one not to suffer as a result.”

“There does not have to be a choice.”

“You are wrong. If I did not know it then, I most especially know it now.”

“Say your meaning now, brother. I will have the truth.”

Loki stepped back. “I have been watching him, Barton, since I sent him back to Midgard.” He moved away putting his back to Thor. He couldn’t face him just now. “He was injured and I…”

“Loki?” Thor went to him and turned Loki to face him. “Tell me.”

“I ran from Asgard, brother. My heart knew he lived, but I had to see with my eyes and touch with my hand to believe it.”

“You care for Barton.”

“More than anyone can ever know, brother, most especially the enemies of Asgard. We still have many.”

Thor stepped back seeing the truth for the first time. “We cannot hide this from the people, Loki. They must know you sit on the throne.”

“And risk a civil war?”

“No, I will stand by your side, brother. All the people will know you sought to protect them in their grief for the loss of our mother. They will understand.”

Loki nodded. “Agreed, but you must do one thing.”

“What is it?”

“I cannot return to Midgard. You must deliver a missive and I cannot overstate its importance.”

Thor’s heart grew heavy as he listened to Loki’s words.

~*~

If one more day passed without a word, Clint was ready to run to the roof and start screaming for Loki. He stayed as close to Stark Tower as possible despite the occasional crisis. He refused to allow his injury slow him down even if all he could do was act as an observer for the rest of the Avengers. Every time he and the team returned from one, he was thankful to be back. Clint would trek out to balcony and check in hopes that Loki was waiting for him. Each time he was disappointed.

When Thor finally arrived, Clint jumped up and met him. The team stood behind him with just as much anticipation.

“Well?” Clint asked. “It’s been three fucking days, Thor. What the hell is going on? Where ‘s Loki?”

Thor looked at Tony, Steve, Natasha and Bruce then at Clint.

“What’s wrong? Is he okay?”

“Loki is well,” Thor said after finally finding his voice. “Clint, Loki will not be returning to Midgard.”

“What?” Clint shook his head. “No, that’s wrong. He said he would. We were going to talk about me coming to Asgard.”

“Loki is king of Asgard. We have spent these days announcing it to the people and assuring his place.”

“But there’s no reason for me not to go to Asgard. I don’t understand.” Clint didn’t want the truth and he felt his heart tearing apart as Thor spoke.

“Loki made a choice, my friend. He had to choose Asgard.”

Clint moved away from Thor and even though, he knew it was the truth he rebelled against it. He tore out of the room, headed for the stairwell and ran as hard as he could for the roof uncaring that the Avengers were close behind.

He crashed through the door leading out to the roof and once in the middle of it, he looked up at the clear blue sky.

“Heimdall! Open up!” Clint yelled. “Open the Bifrost!”

“Clint.” Thor ran in front of him. “Loki has forbidden your return to Asgard.”

“You’re a fucking liar!” Clint screamed. “You hate Loki. You always have!”

“Please, Clint,” Thor pleaded. “I love my brother. You know this.”

Clint couldn’t hold back the tears as he shook his head. “He promised he was coming for me. Damn it, he fucking promised!”

“I’m sorry.”

Clint screamed in a rage uncaring of the team standing around watching him. He didn’t see Natasha covering her mouth with her hands unable to hide how much she hurt for him.

“Goddamn you, Loki!” Clint cried out. He collapsed to his knees and lowered his head.

Thor went to the Avengers. “Leave him. He needs to mourn.”

No one spoke as they filed off the roof to leave Clint alone. When they were at the door, Thor put his hand on Tony’s shoulder. “We must speak.”

Once inside the doorway, Tony said, “Not sure what we’d have to talk about after what just happened?”

“My brother has a message for you, Stark.”

“What message could he possibly have for me?”

“Loki asks that you oversee Barton. He believes you are the only one who knows how to keep his heart at peace.”

Tony remembered Loki’s words back at SHIELD. He had said Clint was right about him. That was a conversation for a later time.

“You know what my brother intended.”

“Yeah, I do. Thanks.”

As Thor continued to head downstairs, Tony went back out on the roof. He saw Clint with his hands planted on the ledge looking out at the city.

“You okay?”

“After everyone left, I screamed my head off at Loki. Called him every name in the book.” Clint looked up at the sky. “Nothing.” He looked over his shoulder at Tony. “I guess it’s over.”

“Did you think you’d really be happy living on Asgard?”

“Fuck, I don’t know.” Clint felt tired all of a sudden. “I didn’t give a damn where it was as long as we were together.”

Tony folded his arms and went to stand next to Clint. “I think he cared more than he wanted anyone to know. He had no choice, but to pick Asgard over you.”

“Doesn’t make it any fucking easier to take.”

“Nothing will.” Tony sighed and leaned against the ledge. “You want some chocolate milk?”

“What?” Clint nearly laughed. “You’re not going to offer me a strong drink?”

“I always enjoyed a big glass of chocolate milk when I got kicked in the gut. Seemed like it didn’t hurt quite so much.”

Clint smiled a little. “Yeah, I’d love some chocolate milk.”

~*~

Loki looked at the image of Clint and Tony walking together. He didn’t wish the aura away until they were both gone. In its place was the raging fire. Loki grabbed Clint’s collar, stood and went to the fire. He tossed the leather into it and watched as it was slowly consumed.

Loki glanced at his hand just as the last remnant of the embedded Norse eagle disappeared.

“Goodbye, my sparrow.”

 

END


End file.
